Deadly Schooling
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: A private school for boys'. But what happens when one of the professors disappears? A new teacher by the name of Serenity Tsukino enters the building. But really one girl in a building full of men. Students, teachers, young and old...
1. Boys' Will Be Boys'

            Hey there guys! I just couldn't help it! Well here it is my newest fic (not for long! hehe). PLZ remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Deadly Schooling 

Chapter 1: **_Boys' Will Be Boys'_**

……………………………………….

            A tall building stood alone in the opening of the woods…bare bark surrounded the grounds as swaying trees cast a dark shadow upon them. Vines hugged tightly onto the old brick building slowly and carefully tearing it apart. The freshly cut green grass all perfectly aligned… Not a sound could be heard throughout the old place…just the soft breeze of the wind gently rubbing against whatever dare stands in its path. 

            An old family tradition… Rich families' for generation have sent their sons' to the old Hucthmen Private School for Boys'. Rules beyond belief were the pride of their school, as high scholars'. One who enters does not leave until proven worthy. But a simple rule drives the students mad… Neither a woman nor any kind of girl has set foot upon the marble floors for thousands of years…Untouched by the womanly hand… A school that is taught, worked, and or learned are all men. 

            Young to old stay morning noon to night. The only times that they are allowed to go back home are the few vacations that they have. But other then that boys' and teachers have to live in the same building until or if they graduate. Pushing the young men' beyond the normal limits. Harsh punishments are bore to those who dare defies the rules. 

            In a quiet room, the fire slowly dimming…its crackle sending sparks softly to the ground. Suddenly a soft moan was heard… His light platinum blonde hair covered his soft green eyes. A gentle kick sent his covers across the room revealing his muscular body… "Wake up." He whispered in a soft voice. "Shut up Andrew. We still have a few hours left…" came a reply from the other side of the room. 

            His green eyes looked at each roommate in frustration. "Will you idiots get up! After all this is your plan." He said raising his voice just a tinge. "Fine. I'm up." His light green eyes looked annoyed as he tried to straiten his hair. Silver locks were spread out messily around him. "Well what are we waiting for?" He said as the anger within him started to rise. "For the other _dumb_ idiots to wake up." Andrew said angrily. 

            Yaten slowly got up from behind the covers…his sheets dropped gently to the ground revealing his marvelous body, as so he calls it… Yaten tiptoed to his older brothers' side and harshly pushed them both of there beds'. Black and dark brown locks swirled in an untimely mess. As orbs of midnight blue glared dangerously at his brother. "Yaten!" Seiya said in a hushed tone as he dusted himself off. His long black hair now even messier then normal. "That was highly uncalled for." Talki said as he gave his younger brother a knowing look. Dark purple-ish eyes glared upon green orbs. 

            "Well now we're getting somewhere! 3 down 3 to go…this is going to take all night." Said Andrew interrupting the unneeded mood. Seiya looked up from his brother to Andrew. "Why are we up again?" He asked in a tired tone. "To create havoc…" Andrew said simply as a devilish grin cross his lips. "What time is it?" Came the voice of Mamoru as he rolled off the bed…

            "Shut up Mamoru!" Diamond yelled out as he pulled the covers over his head. "It's 5" Talki replied. But all Mamoru did was let out a sigh as he got out of bed. His midnight blue eyes scanned the room as he removed a few stray pieces of black hair from his face. Diamond let out a moan as his warm covers were taken away from him. His icy blue eyes glared at the person before him as he stroked his silver-ish locks back into place. "Hey!" He yelled out. "Shut up Diamond! Were going to get caught." Seethe Yaten in a hushed tone. Sapphire opened his dark blue orbs as the noise in the room began to get louder. Blue locks framed his face…

"Finally we're all up!" Andrew whispered. 

"How much time do we have?" Diamond asked as he pulled off his t-shirt.

"Approximately 60 minutes…" Talki answered. 

"Well let's go." Yaten said angrily.

"We should get dress first…just incase we don't make it back on time." Said Seiya as he took a glance at the clock. 

"Well then what are we waiting for." Sapphire said slyly as he pulled his pants on. 

"Hurry up! This is no time to fix your hair Yaten!" Mamoru yelled.

            Yaten just looked at Mamoru and humph. The boys wore black pants, a white long sleeve shirt that hung loosely on their bodies'…a few buttons were undone so you could catch a glimpse of there nicely built chest. Books in hand as the 7 went off to there first class. 

"You get the tape"

"Where did you put the glue?"

"Hurry up we don't have that much time!"

"Where's the bucket!!!"

"Come on I think school is about to start!"

"Get in your seats!"

"Quickly now."

"Stay calm…"

"I think I hear someone."  
"Shut up!"

            As time ticked by the more students began to gather in the room. The once quiet silence became a roaring explosion. "Where's Mr. Kork?" Asked Jon as he slid into his seat. "That old kook has probably forgot where the room is!" Anthony answered as everyone began to laugh. Suddenly the laughter began to dim as the classroom door began to open. Diamond looked dangerously at the switch in his hand as he gave the other guys a nod. A foot appeared as he pushed the switch and the mud from the bucket flew onto the Dean's head. 

"Who is responsible for this!" Mr. Hatchmen yelled out as he wiped the mud from his glasses. 

            The room was silent as he seethe with absolute anger. Seiya tried very hard to keep a strait face but he knew he was failing. 

"I will find out who is responsible for this! And you WILL be punished! But before I get to that I came here to tell you all that Mr. Kork…he…retired. And so you will be getting a new professor by tomorrow… At the moment she is settling down in her suite."

"SHE!?!?!?!?!?!"

"That is not polite Shiki. Yes, your new professor is a she. Her name is Serenity Tsukino…….

……………………………………………

Well that's all everyone! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! PLZ remember to leave a review!!!!!!!!!!

I must say that this chapter was a bit boring but hey you know it's going to get better!^_~

Next Chapter: **_Longing Men_**

**_Summary_**: The students await there knew mysterious professor… The first young lady that has set foot upon the floors…but really, will the boys even last the remaining night? Or will they plan a little trouble… One night that she will never forget…

Ja Ne everyone ^_^

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes…

**_So PLZ leave a review_**! ^_^


	2. Longing Men

            Hey there! Well I'm glad that you liked it! PLZ remember to review!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 2: **_Longing Men_**

………………………………….

"Her name is Serenity Tsukino" 

            That was all that needed to be said, before the room became a roaring explosion. "Quiet!!!!" The Dean yelled out. Trying his best to calm the students down…but no valid. It was beyond out of his control…but surely such a disciplined school could get control of one small group of boys… "I said quiet." The Dean said calmly. The students knew the punishments were not at all like what they had at home.

            The room suddenly became an eerie silence… "You will do things normally today…nothing has changed. And I warn you do _not_ tell the other students' about anything that has happened…they will find out on there own shortly. As for your professor this morning…you will not be having this class _but_ just for today." 

            The students went back into there suites their minds' going haywire… Wanting…anticipating…longing…for the next day to come… But as one waits for another day to come. The day becomes longer as your mind goes blind…the nights become silenced, as you lay there in the darkness alone with your thoughts, looming in the depths of your mind… 

"I wonder how old she is…"

"They probably sent another old kook to teach us!"

"Yea she probably is 99 years old… with baggy skin, droopy eyes, horrible breath!"

"Can we say degusting!"

"Tomorrow is going to be death!"

"Not if we get there first…"

"How bout you say we plan a bit of a surprise for this _new_ teacher…"

            Seiya stared at his younger brother. His midnight blue eyes immediately lit up. "So squirt…what you have in mind?" Mamoru asked as he opened the lock. Yaten grinned as he went inside…his green orbs had a devilish look to them. "Something that she will never forget…"

            It was absolutely breath taking…even though the school was a tad bit old it held a mysterious aura around it. Knowing that great minds for generations have come from this school…it sent a shiver down her spine. "A new year…" She said gently to herself caring a small box within her arms. She looked down at the ragged old box, gently taking a small frame from within. "So many memorizes…" 

            "Miss Tsukino!" Came a voice from the other side. 

"Hello…"

"My names Rick. Nice to meet you."

"Serenity. It's a pleasure."

"So are you getting acquainted?"

"Yes…the people around here seem really nice."

"I'm glad. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. I think I can manage"

"Well until we meet again…"

Serenity's POV

            I just had to smile. Everyone I met have been so nice… I watched him leave slowly and confidently. His light red hair glowed brightly as the sun's rays' gently placed kisses upon his head. Blue eyes shimmered each time he spoke up. I took a look at the old school. It was too quiet…at least for my liking. It just seemed all too perfect… Something near the woods suddenly caught my eye. I followed the noises…and there it was a…a martial arts session?  

            Students were sparing…wrestling…and sword fighting. I have been to a school with a self-defense class. But this…it just seemed so much more then that. I think I may have caused a distraction as a few students stopped. Causing them to get hit…cut. "Talki!" Andrew yelled out wiping the sweat from his brow. "Janti did you have to swing so hard!!!" Mark yelled out holding his now bruised arm. "Are you ok." I said as I kneeled down next to him. Checking his cuts' and bruises I began searching through my purse. 

            The other boys' looked at me strangely. I took out a small piece of cloth and wrapped it around his arm. "Thank…you" He said softly. I just smiled. "Sorry for being a distraction to you boys'. You should go check up on your injuries before it gets serious." I told them as I retreated back into the building. 

End Of POV

"Damn was she hot or what!"

"I'd say"

"Who was that!?"

"Didn't you hear. That's the new professor!"

"The new what!"

"O this is going to be one hell of a year."

"A hell of a _good_ one."

            Out side might look shabby and old but inside was certainly a different story… Red silk drapes hung from the windows. Famous paintings' and statues were put in every hall. The rooms were absolutely huge! The dining hall was set up as a restaurant. Round tables filled the room each seating about 1-10 people. Each was covered in a soft white fabric…candles were in a small circle in the middle. As silverware and napkins outlined the boundaries… Chandeliers hung from the ceiling…each had delicate design. Waiters serving each table with constant attention… 

            The library was advanced. Books found from all different nations were in this one room. The books lined every peak of the white marble walls.

As for the students' suites they were absolutely huge. Fitting the comfort of 7 people… Each person had a separate room designed for ones personal taste. The living room a quiet, neat place…a fireplace was placed near a corner as it burned slowly in flames of warmth. The workroom on the other hand was filled with papers and books that are thrown all over the place. 3 bathrooms one in each hall… And a small kitchen for midnight snacks. The professors' rooms were just like that except one bedroom.

            Many other places could also be found in this school…an activity center, swimming pool, computer room, the classes, sport center and many more. It was divided up into four halls. One hall for the students' rooms', another for the professor's rooms' and guests', another for the extra things (sport center and whatnot) and finally the last hall were for the classes. In the middle of the four halls led to the dinning room and finally upstairs were where the meetings took place.

"Hey did you get her room number?" 

"Yea room 728A"

"You guys ready for tonight?"

"What time do we leave?"

"I'd say about 3 in the morning…"

"Got the supplies"

"Remember one thing do _not_ get caught."

"We're not stupid!"

"Sure…"

……………………………………….

Well that's all! PLZ remember to leave me a review! ^_^

Well I hope you liked it! I hope I gave enough information on the school. Hehe… 

Next Chapter: **_Nightly Mischief_**

**_Summary_**: The boys' are planning a little something for the new professor… In one night they plan to make her life a living hell… But can they accomplish what they set out to do? Or will Serenity turn the tables around?

I'll tell you guys what! This next chapter is going to be fun!!!!!! I think…hehe PLZ review!!!

Ja Ne everyone! ^_^

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!

**_So PLZ leave a review!_** ^_~


	3. Nightly Mischief

            Hey there! Well I must say the reviews for chapter 2 wasn't quite as good for chapter 1… So well I hope that this chapter will do a bit better. Thank you to all who review! I really appreciate it. Well I hope that all of you like this chapter! And please leave me a review when you're done! ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 3: **_Nightly Mischief_**

…………………………………..

            The boys scattered around the room trying to gather the _supplies_ that they needed for the night. The sun was beginning to set beneath the earth, casting its last rays… The golden light reaching through the windows lighting each room with such a gentle glow. Andrew stopped for a moment in front of the glass window as his hand reached out to the warmth. "It's been a long time," he said barely in a whisper. Seiya stared strangely at his roommate as he too stop within his tracks. 

"Andrew?" Seiya said in a light tone as he stood by his side.

"Do you ever wonder how long will be in this school?" He asked out of the blue. 

            The others stopped… orbs stared out into the open world. "What if we never get out…" Mamoru said gently. Talki just looked at the six of them. His brown locks shook in disapproval. "If you work hard. We'll make it." Talki said simply as he went on with his business. The night ticked on, but none of them could fall into slumber. There thoughts too hyped up on what they were planning this evening. 

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore!"

"I can't fall asleep."

"Well that isn't my problem! So just get some rest!"

"Fine"

"…."

"Are you still awake?"

"Would you shut up!!!!"

"What? You don't have to listen to me!"

"Well your loud ugly voice is brothering the heck out of me"

"My voice! Have you heard yourself lately."

"Well at least my hair doesn't look like I hadn't brushed it in 20 years!!!"

"My hair is perfectly fine!!!"

            "That's it!!! We're going early!" Seiya shouted as he burst the doors open. Orbs of green and midnight blue looked up with a mockingly glint. "Did we wake you up Seiya?" Andrew asked as he himself got up. "Well I'd say! You probably woke up the whole school with your dumb complaints!" Seiya yelled as he left the room. Mamoru just looked at the ajar door his eyes blinked in disbelief. "I've never seen Seiya that ticked… It's sort of funny!" He said as he began to get dress.

            They all met in the living room… The fire still blazing… All dressed in there uniforms and ready to go. "I don't think we should do this guys…" Andrew said suddenly as he pulled on his shoes. "Why? We've done this kind of thing before. Or are you chickening out on us…? Come on Andrew you can't get beat by Talki!!!!" Yaten yelled out. But his only reply was Talki's calculus book in his face. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter as they saw the mark that the book had left! (O poor Yaten) Yaten's usually perfect face as well hair was now absolutely horrible! His long silver locks were sticking out here and there. And his face! The book left quite a big red, square mark across his perfect features… His greens eyes glaring dangerously towards Talki as he began to approach him. "You know this is just an example of what you'll look like in a minute…except _worse_!!!" Yaten sneered out as he took running after Talki. 

            They both left with an alarming speed, out the door and into the halls. "Guys!!! Quiet!!!" Diamond whispered harshly as he too took running. The rest soon followed as quietly as they could master.

            Room 728A loomed closer… the sound of running footsteps echo gently through the halls. "Be quiet everyone." Sapphire whispered out. They all stopped in front of the oak doors. Soft sounds of soothing music entered their ears. The doors were a dark brown carved with many designs… There close to the velvet floors was a small mail hole. Diamond bent down and slowly lifted the cold metal… 

            The fire burned an eerie blue as the crackle of the fire was lost within the music. Sounds of the gentle seas filled room. The beating of the ocean…the cry of the wind… There in the soft velvet chair sat a young maiden… Her hair was wrapped within a towel atop her head. As another was wrapped around her body… In her dainty hand was a small glass, filled with red wine. The aroma spicy, yet sweet…sour yet tasteful. Her piercing crystal orbs stared at the liquid. The glow from the fire seemed the catch glimpse of her ivory skin… Making it glow from the warm light. 

Serenity's POV

            I felt safe here… At home. But I just had this bad feeling that someone was…was _watching_ me… I know it sounds stupid. The boys are probably all asleep! But there is just this nagging feeling… 

End of POV

            She suddenly stood up and placed the glass down, and walked gently out of the room. Diamond took his eyes off the small hole and looked up at his fellow friends. A red glow adorned his pale cheeks. "What did you see?" Seiya asked. "She's beautiful…" Diamond replied. "What!" Yaten asked in confusion. "I must admit she was pretty when I saw her…" Andrew whispered out. 

            "Well, _I_ want to see for myself." Mamoru said simply as he took out a small key. The others looked at him in astonishment. "Where did you get that!?" Sapphire asked. "O lets just say I found it lying around…" 

            The door opened slowly… Mamoru tried his best to not make a single sound. Soon the others followed and they shut the door behind them. "Nice taste…" Talki whispered out as he took a look around. "Ok everyone…hide"

Serenity's POV

            So I have some mischievous little boys' in my suite… I must say they are certainly not _little_. A small smile appeared on my lips. Well, well, well… I guess I'll be having a little bit of fun for tonight… I slowly changed into my nightclothes as I watched them from afar. My eyes observing each one with a certain interest. Well lets see… we have 1…2…7 my goodness this school doesn't have as much security as I thought. And here I thought I was safe…

            I gently wrapped a white robe around me as I reenter the room. My eyes wondered from each spot where each of my curious little students was hiding. I felt their eyes on me… I heard their rapid breathing… I felt their warmth… 

            My hands gently grabbed the string around my waist as I pulled it loose… Letting my robe fall slowly to the ground…revealing my thin layer of clothing. I gently reached up to the towel atop my head and pulled it off. Letting my silver locks fall freely around me…

_'thoughts'_ (the guys thoughts ^_^) 

'O god' 

_'My breathing was rapid. I had to shut myself up! But I couldn't! She was so…so. Well so something I can't think right now…'_

_'What in the world is she doing! Doesn't she know we're here! Wait! She doesn't!'_

_'Damn Mamoru and his key! This is not good…Well it is… No. Stop yourself! Come on. She's ugly…she's a teacher…she's a mean old…young beauty'_

_'We are in so much trouble…'_

_'I got to get out of here… Is it just me or is it getting a bit hot in here? "She's hot…" Shut up! "You want…" SHUT UP!!!'_

_'Dear lord I've fallen for my teacher'_

_'Listen to the music…listen to the music. Close your damn eyes and **listen** to the music!'_

            There thoughts swirled with immense speed within their teenage minds. As all 7 tried to look away… Serenity just sat in her chair as she giggled with absolute delight. Her laughter was like bells in a spring night… ringing gently…o so gently. 

"The games have only began…" 

………………………………………………

Well that's it! ^_^ Hope you all liked it…And PLZ leave me a review!

Next Chapter: **_My Game_**

**_Summary_**: Serenity has successfully turned the tables… But how long can she hold the game? Will the boys have something up their sleeves? And what is this? A professor has decided to come for a visit…

So tell me if you liked it or not! ^_^

Ja Ne!

The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes! ^_~

**_Remember leave me a review_**! 


	4. My Game

            Hey again! ^_^ Well I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe. I hope that this chapter will please you all just as much. Enjoy! And PLZ remember to review when your done reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 4: **_My Game_**

……………………………………..

Serenity's POV

            I was laughing my head off! My, this is no way for a teacher as myself to act… Maybe I should end this little _game_…  or maybe not. After all what trouble will a little fun do? It is after all harmless fun… I guess that's that. A smile was plastered upon my lips as my attention went on to someone under my desk. His eyes were closed tight…and what I see he was…was chanting? 

            These silly boys'! I slowly stood up and made my way across the room my drink still in hand. It swirled gently…hitting the glass walls with speed and grace. A drop of the wine accidentally spilled out…it dripped slowly onto my hands. I lifted the cup and licked it clean. The taste was savored within my throat as I slowly swallowed it down. 

            I placed the cup on the wooden table as I sat down next to it… My hand caressed the smooth wooded oak as my body shifted into place…

_'Yaten's thought's'_ (^_^ I thought Yaten should have a little fun. After all I assure you they will all have fun ^_^)__

_'Why in the world did I pick the damn table! Wait what is she doing! God no. Not me. Not now. Her long legs were right there dangling off the table. I was scrunched up under that table and here she was making it worse! Or is she? Her ivory legs swung back and forth before me. As a few stray pieces of silver locks hung beside them… A small giggle left her pink lips as the speed of her legs began to dim slowly…o so slowly. The movement was memorizing… Sure I didn't see her face or the rest of her body… just her long…**long** legs. God Yaten! Snap out of it! I got to get out of here! Man my legs are beginning to sleep. Back and forth…back and forth it went… My hand slowly began to reach out and soon I was…'_

'Other guys' thoughts' (hehe)

'What does that shrimp think he's doing!'

'He going to get us caught! I'm going to get kicked out! Yaten you idiot NO!'

'I would probably do the same thing…'

'Well I guess this is his lucky day…'

'…'

            His hand reached out and Serenity suddenly felt a chill run through her… Her body froze as her crystal orbs widen in shock. Complete and utter shock. She was no longer giggling… Her breathing became rapid as she felt his gentle touch. Beneath the table Yaten took his sweet time as he gently glided his hand across her smooth legs… A grin was placed on his lips as he continued. 

            All of a sudden a pair of hands reached out and opened the closet doors. And out stepped Sapphire…his blue hair hung tightly to his forehead as drops of sweat dripped from his brow. Blue orbs looked dangerously towards Serenity. But as he stepped out into the cool air his shirt got caught. You could hear it tear slowly showing his brimming chest… "So I guess you found us…" He said gently.

            One by one the others showed them selves…and soon the room was filled with the seductive grins of 19-year-old boys. Yaten soon crawled out from under the desk. He stared mockingly at her as he joined his friends. 

"Well I guess we are going to get an earful from this…" Seiya said in barely a whisper.

            Serenity just stared at each one…her shocked face soon turned into a mischievous one. 

Serenity's POV

            Well I would say that was certainly uncalled for! I mean sure I was sitting there with my legs dangling in front of him and all. But. Well he didn't have to do that! Here I am in my 20s surround in a roomful of boys! What am I talking about? I am a professional…well in training… I'm going to get fired before I even start! O come now Serenity stop those foolish thoughts! I mean it was only fun… Now I'd say its time for payback.

"Well you can say that…but of course this is just between you guys…and me." I told them

"So what are you saying?"

"Well let's just say…nothing happened," 

"You're kidding us! Right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So were not in trouble?"

End of POV

            But before she could answer a knock was heard on the door. "Shit!" Mamoru yelled as his attention turn towards the door. Silence filled the room… All that was heard was the gentle knock from the door…

'Thump'

                        'Thump'

                                                'Thump'

            It continued… the tension in the room began to gain with speed. Breath upon breath… All eyes were on her. There shock faces looked at her worriedly. "What person in their right mind would visit at this hour of the night!" Diamond yelled out in a hushed tone. The others just looked at him… "What do you think we're doing?" Seiya whispered out. 

Some how the attention turned from the door and onto the boys'. There chattering was quiet but you could still hear them all quite well.

"You know it was after all your idea."

"Don't turn this thing on me! I had nothing to do with it…"

"Yea right."

"Don't argue with him guys. Besides I believe him…after all how can someone like him possibly come up with something like this?"

"I can too!"

"Will you all shut up!"

"Why don't you shut your big mouth!!!!!"

 "Who is it?" Serenity interrupted. The others just looked at her. Yaten at the moment was in a headlock. And Seiya was pinned to the ground as well as Sapphire. Silence once again filled the room as they waited for the stranger's reply. "It's me Rick…I um need to talk to you about something. May I come in?" He asked. "Hide!"

            Outside he waited for her reply.

Rick's POV

            I just came to get a few papers'. But as I past a certain room I notice a few strange noises coming from within. I know I shouldn't be too noisy…but well it just didn't seem right. I heard a few voices in there and what I would say that the voices belonged to men. But…isn't this Serenity's quarters? I know for a fact that all the professors are asleep by now… I stood there waiting for her reply. It felt like centuries! The dark hall seemed to be closing up on me as time pasted. And still no answer…

End of POV

            The door opened slowly revealing Serenity tightly wrapped within her robes. "Sorry that I took so long…please come in."

………………………………………………

Well that's all! Hehe. I hope you liked it… PLZ remember to leave me a review! ^_^

Sorry if it waz a little boring…and a bit corny…hehe

**A/N**: O and to answer some questions. Well it isn't a simple game…no its much more then that. But I leave the decision up to you all! ^_^ But if you like I could add a few more contestants…if you know what I mean ^_^  the more the merrier! So do tell who you want Serenity to fall head over heals with. And which characters'  do you want me to add… From any Anime if you like. I hope you enjoyed this story. And please remember to tell me what you think! (Cough byleavingareview!!! Cough) I think I caught something…hehe ^_~ O and sorry if you got a bit confused in the first chapter. As you all know we are still on the same night that all this stuff is happening… And well just to make things short the boys will be in trouble. 

Next Chapter: **A Fresh Start**

**Summary**: Finally the night was over! And now 7 certain boys got to know their new professor a little bit better… But now for the real test how will the rest react? And most importantly how will she reply?

I promise the next chapter will be very good! I hope…hehe

Ja Ne!

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!

**So PLZ leave me a review! ^_~**


	5. A Fresh Start

            Hey! Well I'll tell you all one thing the reviews for chapter 4 was not that good… * pout * I'm hoping that this chapter will do better! So PLZ leave me a review!

Disclaimer- I do not or ever will own Sailor Moon. But hey wouldn't you think that this story would make a good SM series! Hehe! ^_^

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 5- **_A Fresh Start_**

…………………………..

"Sorry to disturb you at this late hour…" Rick said gently as he closed the door. Inside it was dark…the light was dim but you could still see Serenity's faint image… She just smiled as she led him into the living room. "It's fine. So what do I owe for this visit?" Serenity asked happily as she sat down. But all he did was stare… She waited patiently for his reply as she poured him a glass of wine. "Would you like some?" Serenity asked as she held the glass in front of her. The liquid splashed around in the cup held by a dainty, gentle hand. 

He just nodded as he took the glass from her. For a brief moment his hand gently caressed hers…he didn't move and nor did she. Her blue orbs looked at him strangely waiting for him to take the cup. "Sor…sorry" He stuttered out. But his only reply was her chorus of giggles. So light and gently…so soothing and mesmerizing… 

            He lifted the glass to his lips. Still he did not dare to take his eyes of her. A burning feeling suddenly engulfed his mouth, as the liquid made its way down his throat. "Something wrong?" Serenity asked halfheartedly as a small grin crossed her lips. 

"No, nothing"

"Are you sure? You look a bit uncomfortable"

"Thanks for caring"

"…"

"What is this stuff?"

"A bloody merry…year 1628"

"Nice year"

"Yes, a nice year indeed…"

"You enjoy drinking?"

"Only when I need it."

"And if I may intrude, what would make you need it?"

"Worries…broken heart…or I just simply _crave_ for one." 

_'Guy's thoughts'_ (**A/N**- HEHE!!! Well about the bloody merry thing up there well I have no clue what I'm talking about here!)

_'Dumb idiot… Who does this old kook think he is! Moving in on **my** territory…'_

_'Professor Rick…heh. Guess who's on my death list.'_

_'O just hurry up already! I have an Exam to study for!'_

_'Why did I pick the damn table again!'_

_'I should have hid in the closet! Man this guy weighs a ton!'_

'I got to get out of here! I do have a nice view though…nice view indeed…' 

            The night ticked on and there chatter went on with the clock. Minute after minute, second after second. The boys were getting restless as well as Serenity. But Rick's voice went on with the night. It was around 2 in the morning…the light of the fire was beginning to fade. Its flames flickered ever so gently…as the moon stood high above. The white light slowly creeping into the quiet space as it lit everything up with such a gentle grace. 

            The light finally made its way to Serenity. Her silver locks shone brightly. The thin robe wrapped tightly around her seemed to vanish with its gentle touch… So peaceful, she looked… Her head was down casting the mist of shadows upon the wall… her steady breathing in rhythmic rhythm with her heart… He stopped as he watched her. His blue eyes lit up with a certain glint as he sat there in the darkness and simple stared.

            "I guess I should take my leave…Sorry for all the trouble. Goodnight." He whispered gently as he left with so much as a single sound… The door gently clicked shut and the boys began to show themselves once more. 

"Finally!"

"Shut up!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Will you all shut up! Can't you see she's asleep."

"Well your big mouth probably already woke her up!"

"Shut up before I make you!"

"Well then make me!"

"Wait! STOP!! Have any of you seen Andrew?"

"Andrew…he was here a minute ago."

"Where was he hiding again?"

"Andrew!"

            There reply came from under the small sofa. And soon out came a very battered Andrew! His precious hair was now sticking up like a porcupine. And his face was all red from the heat…his clothes clung tightly to his body as the sweat dripped from his brow to the floor. Soon the outburst of laughter could be heard. "Shut up." Andrew seethed out. Amazingly enough Serenity was still fast asleep! "Come on guys we should get going." Talki said as he headed for the door. "Yea, he's right. We had enough fun for one night…" Yaten answered as he followed his brother out. 

            One by one they all left and soon the only people that were in the room was Seiya and Serenity. He smiled as he gently lifted her up and made his way to the bedroom. He lowered her softly into bed and pulled the covers over her. Turning back for one last glance he whispered five words…

"Sweet dreams…my dear Serenity" 

            The doors closed gently as Seiya met up with his friends. The last thing they all saw was a beautiful painting of there new _'lover'_

            The night lingered on as each men, boy in that building anticipated for the next day. But a certain 7 and maybe 8 slept with a peaceful smile plastered upon their face. As the dreams of a certain someone took over their minds… The night went on with so much as a single sound… The sun was beginning to rise casting its first rays upon the people below. And lighting up the room ever so slowly.

            Murmurs and moans could be heard throughout every room. But a certain one contained an eerie silence… Room 728A was quiet…too quiet. Not a sound of a groan or murmur…not a sound of water running or even a simple sigh. Just the silence… Inside the rays of light made its way to a small bed. Deep beneath the covers laid a certain silver haired angel…still fast asleep. Her breathing was gently and peaceful…a small smirk was plastered upon her pink lips. 

            Suddenly the ringing of the alarm clock filled the empty room. A hand shot out from under the covers and shut the thing off. As a soft sigh was heard there was a sudden knock from the door. "Hello Miss Tsukino?" said a soft low voice. The door suddenly turned and in came a young man. His green orbs scanned the room searching for a certain professor. In his right hand a pair of keys dangled between his fingers… "Hello?" He asked again. 

            A groan was suddenly heard from the other side of the room and out came Serenity. Her small body was leaning against the doorframe…as her legs were straining to stand. Silver locks flowed to the ground like an endless sea… Her robe had fallen off by now and the only thing that covered her body was a thin, almost see-through layer… "Hello!" She said in surprise as she notice the stranger standing in her doorway. 

            It was once again silent…he stared at her with a certain awe. "Hello?" She asked again as she neared him. 

"Sorry Miss Ts…"

"Call me Serenity"

"Serenity…I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time…"

"That's alright. Did you want me for some reason?"

"Yes, I'm here to give you the last professor's lesson plan…and um to show you around a bit."

Serenity's POV

            I just stared at him strangely… He was talking to me but his eyes were focus on the floor. It's sort of funny! I watched as his vision focused not on the floor but this time on me. A sudden blush appeared on his cheeks as he ruffled up his blue locks. "Well thank you." I told him. "I guess….I guess…I'll be…um going now…" He stuttered out. 

"See you soon. And thank you…again"

End of POV

            In each room the rustle of sounds could be heard… "YATEN KOU!!!! GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER NOW!!!!!" Mamoru yelled out as his fist slammed harshly upon the door. But his only reply was of Yaten's soft singing. Seiya let out a chuckle as he watched the scenario play out before him. "If its not you Seiya then its Mamoru. Sometimes I swear he's your brother and not I" Talki said disapprovingly as he gathered his books into his bag. Diamond looked at them all strangely as he began to get dress. "Hey Sapphire! Were is my calculus book?" He asked as he threw some old clothes into the hamper.

"How am I suppose to know!!!" Sapphire yelled back.

"Well you barrowed it!"

"I did not!"

"You're so irresponsible!"

"ME!!! Take a look in the mirror _dear_ brother!"

"I am more responsible then you'll ever be!"

"You wish!!!"

            They were interrupted by the door to the bathroom opening and out came Yaten wrapped tightly in his towel. And still singing! "Yaten!! Will you cut it out!!!" Andrew yelled as he slammed the door to his room closed. 

            Time went on and soon everyone was ready. Ready to begin a day full of _'education'_. But of course before you start your learning you can't go on, on an empty stomach. The boys went into the dinning room… it was packed already! But seven certain boys' were looking for a certain silver haired, blue-eyed angel…

……………………………..

Well that's it!!! PLZ tell me if you like it or not! ^_^

Next Chapter- **_A Morning In Hell_**

**_Summary_**- So now they meet…These boys will have one hell of a problem paying attention! But now it seems that they all have set their eyes on Serenity. To put it simply the war has only begun…

**_A/N_**- Once again I am not favoring any of the characters… So that scene with Seiya and Serenity or the other scene with Yaten and Serenity means nothing. Well at least for the moment. ^_^ I assure you that all the guys will have there moments. And whomever she ends up with is after all up to you! ^_~ And o I want to thank you for those who gave me a few suggestions! THANK YOU!!! Well I have some few surprises for some later chapters!! I guess you all will just have to wait and see! Finally the night was over!!! Now we will begin day 1…

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!!!

Ja Ne!!!

**_So leave me a review!!!!_**


	6. A Morning In Hell

            Hey all!!! Still the reviews are comin' in slow… * pout * I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!! There are some surprising things that are going to happen in the later chapters but first things first, ne? 

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! But hey wouldn't this story be a good Anime show? ^_^

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 6- **_A Morning In Hell_**

……………………………

            There eyes scanned the area but nothing came in sight except the faces of their peers…and some old looking teachers. "She wouldn't be here!" Yaten said quietly as he sat in his seat. "You don't get it. This is where the teachers eat as well so she has to be." Diamond spoke up as he too sat down. The rest followed with out much as word. But that didn't last long…

"Why are you so keen into seeing her?" Seiya said mockingly as he grabbed a menu. 

"Yea Diamond, don't tell me your already falling for her!" said Talki mockingly.

            The table became silenced again but before long a burst of laughter shot out. Talki just looked up form his book not quite noticing what was so funny… His eyes looked from each of his friends and then around the room. Diamond on the other hand was beet red! His head was down but you could still see the blush that assented his cheeks. "Man! Talki I didn't know you were that kind of guy!!!" Sapphire piped up, his cheeks now a rosy color. Talki just sat there with a disappointed look on his face. "You guys will never get anywhere in life" He said shaking his head gently and then continued to read.

Menu 

_            Breakfast for day 1 of the school year…_

_Table 7- Your waiter's Mr. Hakes, Mr. Smooch, Mr. Joma, and Mr. Levington_

_Breakfast menu: _

_Main Dishes:                                                   Drinks:                                                Appetizers:_

_1. __French toast                                  1. Orange Juice                                        1. Cream puffs_

_2. __Pancakes                                       2. Milk                                                      2. Fruit (apple, oranges, grapes…ex.)_

_3. __Hash browns                                 3. Water                                                  3. Surprise_

_(And so on)                                          (And so on)                                              (And so on)_

(**_A/N_**- Ok guys I'm sure that you wouldn't want to read the whole menu now, right? ^_^ That part is just plain boring! So on with the story!!!)

            "I'll take the French toast, orange juice, and give me a apple on at side" Seiya said closing his menu. "Is that all sir?" Mr. Hakes asked as he wrote that down. Seiya just nodded in reply. "And for you sirs'…" He asked looking around the table. 

"The same please."

"Nothing for me"

"Give me the surprise breakfast"

(And so on)

            "The new waiter seems nice…" Mamoru said silently as he took a sip of his water. The others just turned at the guy's descending form. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. It looked almost like the school uniforms but different in a way…

(Other conversations around the room)

"I heard that we got a new teacher in 28C…"

"No duh!! That is old news dude."

"Yea get up with the times."

"Do we have that class today?"

"Let me check…"

"…"

"Guess we don't…O well doesn't mean that we won't be able to see her…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! How bout you say we go get a sneak peak…"

"What time?"

"After school…"

"I heard that Mamoru and his friends caused a bit of 'trouble' last night…"

"Yea they say that those boys 'hit it' with her already"

"And they said that she's absolutely breathtaking."

"You don't say… I guess we will just have to find out for ourselves"

Pretty soon breakfast was over and it was time to start class. The bell rang…sending pools of students into the classrooms. But room 28C the boys seemed to be locked out! There chatter was loud and noticeable but still no answer from within. "Idiot! You turn the handle to the _right_ not the left! The right!!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!!! THE RIGHT!!!!" Nick screamed out as he opened the door. But they all stopped, right within their tracks…

            There sitting on the table was a young girl…her silver locks flowed right to the ground…blue orbs…_full_…pink lips…

            They didn't move. Their eyes scanned every part of her…from her head…to her toes. Silver locks that flowed gracefully around her, pearly white skin, so smooth and silk like. Her crystal blue orbs looked so kind and gentle…her little nose. But soon there eyes landed on her lips…full and delicate…pouting oh so gently. And truly she held a perfect example of a women's body. Fitting all the right taste for a man's _liking_…

            Wearing the school uniform did not affect the way she looked. O not at all… A white blouse loosely hung on her body, which was tucked into her skirt… A black skirt fell about a foot above her knees. Tight…and o so tight. Showing of her long assented legs perfectly.

            It was quiet and it seemed as if Serenity still didn't notice the entrance of her students'… The ticking of the clock nearby was the only sound that was heard along with the quiet breaths. Suddenly a loud thump was heard and as she turned her head a shock look crossed her face. There lying on the floor was three young boys'! But amazingly enough that didn't change a thing! All were still looking strait forward, and…and at her. A smile played across her lips as she got back into her seat. "Hello boys'…it seems as if we are late today. Are we not?" She said in a mockingly tone. 

            They all stood strait up and ran right into there seats. 

"Idiot! That's my seat!"

"Get off of me!"

"We're late and this is all your fault Yaten!"

"Wasn't my fault that you guys were all gawking!"

            She just sat there with a pencil between her lips. Watching the scene that was playing out before her was a tragically thing… On the contrary it was quite funny. Quite funny indeed. A giggle escaped her lips and that certainly did the trick! It was once again quiet…just the gentle sounds of her voice echoing so gently through the room. 

Serenity's POV

            I wonder why it got so quiet all of a sudden? As I looked around the room they all seemed so…so out of it. The boys from yesterday were all here as well as many other new faces. I smiled as I looked around and they all smiled back…I think. "My name is Miss. Tsukino but you may call me Serenity and I will be teaching you for this year…or many other years as well." No one said anything…

End of POV

"Well today we are going to start out with poetry. Will anyone…" 

That was all that the students heard before they themselves drifted of to there own land. Every once in a while her voice would leak through…but other then that they dwelled on there own behalf's. Her face was marked into there minds as the time ticked by. But every second of the clocked went on as if an eternity. But o this was not the problem that was at hand… She talked on and on but nothing seemed to stick. 

'Guy's POV' (Ok I'm not going to say who is sayin' what…so you'll just have to wing it! ^_^) 

_"Damn! I'm going to fail this year for sure!"_

_"I like her skirt…what's she talking about? O yea poetry… I wonder what's for lunch? I wonder if she'll eat with us…"_

_"I already know this! O well might as well kick back…"_

_"She is hot!!! Wait she's your teacher! But hey when's the last time since you've seen a girl other then your mother? Why am I talking to myself?"_

_"Hotty, hot, hot, hot, hot… Man this year is going to be a blast!"_

_"She's pretty nothing can deny that. I wonder…"_

_"Stop yourself! What would your mother say!?! 'You perverted young man! How could you! How could you for all I know your girlfriend could be in her thirties!!' My God I am losing it! I just heard my mother! Or was that me talking…?"_

_"Look down, think…think poetry! Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet but nothing can compare to you… What no!! Wait how does that last line go? Sugar is sweet but your lips look sweeter…NO. Um sugar is sweet but your much more tempting! Uh!! I'm losing it! Look down just don't look up… Look down"_

            The time ticked by in a flash. Serenity looked around the room to see the students' buried within there books… A smile spread across her lips as she stood up. "Before you all leave… I want to read a poem or a quote from _D.H. Lawrence_…"__

"My love lies underground  
With her face upturned to mine,  
And her mouth unclosed in a last long kiss  
That ended her life and mine."

            _But this poem only made the fantasies grow within their minds…as well as the mischievous plots that were beginning to unfold…_

……………………………….

That's it!!! Was it good? Bad? Corny?

Next Chapter- **_Lunchtime Disasters_**

**_Summary_**- To say sorry to Serenity the boys' planned a little something for her… But the real problem is that they aren't the only ones… So what now? And what is there little surprise?

**_A/N_**- Thank you for reading and PLZ remember to leave me a review!! O and as you can see there are some other trouble makers that are going to cause a bit of a problem to the main characters…ne? Some of you may have notice that if you do leave a E-mail with your review I do E-mail you when the next chapter is out! ^_~ If you guys don't want to be receiving a update e-mail thingy then PLZ tell me in the review. But if you do just leave your E-mail address! ^_^ 

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!

Ja Ne!

So leave me a review!!! ^_^ 


	7. Lunchtime Disasters Part I

            Hey all! I'm glad that some of you out there still enjoy this little old fic of mine! So here it is chapter 7 for all of you! Thank you and PLZ leave me a review!!!

Disclaimer- I do not or ever will own Sailor Moon! But hey that's what fanfics' are for… ^_~

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 7- **_Lunchtime Disasters_** **_Part I_**

…………………………………..

            Her blue orbs looked at each seat waiting for the boys to bolt out the door. But the strange thing was that they all took their sweet time…but of course not leaving before taking one single last glance. A blush adorned her pale cheeks as she watched them leave. A small smile forevermore plastered upon her pink lips… 

"Goodbye"

"See you tomorrow…"

"Great lesson today Serenity."

            That's what they told her before there voices vanished into the halls. Her eyes scanned the empty room with a certain glint within them. As she placed her books' down she prepared herself for the next class…hoping that it would just as…efficient. Waiting patiently for the next group to come in Serenity was lost within her thoughts. A glazed look crossed her beautiful features… It seemed as if she was staring dreamingly off into a distant world. Too far into her own thoughts she didn't quite notice someone had entered…

Mamoru's POV

            Damn it! Why in the world do I always forget that book! My thoughts were still on that night… I still couldn't believe that it all started out with a simple prank. And now…now…well I don't really know what quite is happening between everyone. But I'm sure that something is going on… It's just something about that girl. Something wonderful, something that I want… Now, I know that I'm not the only one in this little game, as some may call it. But hey! A guy got to do what we do best… 

            Simple. And a fact. And one things for sure…I will win in the end. As I neared the room I heard a soft humming sound coming from within. It was enchanting… A soft chime like voice humming gently to a certain mysterious tune. My pace quickened and soon I was inside staring at her… She didn't notice that I was in here and I guess that made it all the more perfect. She was beautiful… 

            Her soft kissable lips releasing that mesmerizing sound as her head shock gently back and forth. The window was open creating a certain image that I could only possible imagine in a dream. A dream this is what it seemed. It all seemed too perfect to be true really…funny how it is. But here I was…here in the flesh. The wind slowly came in caressing her gently… I wish I could be the one doing these sort of things to her. I shook my head gently…

            To my dismay I had to disrupt this perfect image. And I silently cursed myself for that. "Miss?" I said quietly. She opened her eyes revealing those orbs of hers… A smile played out on her lips as her attention turned towards me.

End of POV

"Mamoru…is it?"

"Yes"

"You needed something."

"My book…I left it here…by accident"

"O"

"…"

"Anything else _Mamoru_?"   

"As a matter of fact, yes"

"Ahuh?"

"I would like to sincerely apologize for intruding yesterday, upon your privacy."

"That is quite alright."

"No it was wrong of us…"

"I see"

"…"

"I have this feeling that this is not the reason you came here."

"Your correct"

"And?"

"You see…my friends and I…we"

"Yes?"

"We want to say sorry…"

"But you already did."

"No, we want to make it up to you…"

"O…and may I ask how?"

"Well we haven't really…um…"

"Yes?"

            Before Mamoru could come up with that answer Andrew entered the room. His blue orbs looked up at the two with a curious glint. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked playfully. Serenity went into a fit of giggles as Mamoru glared dangerously at Andrew. "No, we were just discussing the 'sorry' factor." He sneered out. "Ah yes…we really are sorry Miss." Andrew said as he gave Mamoru a nudge. 

"It's not a problem." Serenity answered as she gathered her things. "You know, you boys' should really get to class or you'll be late," Her voice was commanding and yet in an asking manner. They gave her a smile as they neared the door. But before leaving Andrew spoke again…

"We want to invite you to lunch, and I…I mean **we** won't take no for an answer. So we'll meet you in the gardens', under the cherry blossom tree… And I advise you to show up. You'll know what happens if you don't"  

            Her faced was a mixture of shocked as well as pleasure when he said that. She watched there descending forms… A soft sigh escaped her lips as she seated herself back down. Just in time for the next group…

            Andrew and Mamoru made it just in time. They both suited up and headed out… 

"A lunch date?"

"Well that's what we decided."

"How come I wasn't informed!?"

"Because you were too busy gawking for the matter."

"Still…"

"What?"

"Aren't people going to suspect?"

"That's the beauty of it."

"What?"

"We're going somewhere no one else dares…"

"What?"

"Out of school bounds…"

            "Guys'! Over here!" Seiya yelled as he threw his sword down. "Hey watch it!" Yaten yelled as he covered his head. They were all here… All seven were suited up in a ninja wardrobe. White pants, white shirt, which by the way wasn't buttoned up…black belts, and the school logo on the back. Swords in hand they lined up…

(**_AN_**- Ok well I'm just plain to lazy to write them go through every class, but I bet you all get the point. Ok let's move on!)

            Class went by faster then normal…but a certain class just went by all to fast. Once again Serenity was seated on the desk…her legs crossed, dangling dangerously in front of them. Each students' eyes were not on the book, no. Even though Serenity thought that they were deep into their studies. For the truth there eyes were on her… Every single pair were on her…

            The bell rang to their disadvantage as everyone gathered their things to leave for lunch. Serenity turned towards the clock. For some reason a certain nervousness consumed her. "Bye!" She said cheerfully to the class as she took her leave. They stared at her with awe… All either still in their seats or on the ground was looking at the empty chair. In a mere second the room was empty… The door clicked locked and the silence took over… 

Serenity's POV

            My mind was debating…should I go? Or shouldn't I? This was there way to say sorry and I shouldn't destroy their hospitality. But of course there was this matter of well, worries… I know what these boys are capable of, so to speak. And I know well a vague thought of what would happen if I didn't go… O fiddle! I'm not a person to be worried on such thoughts! Might as well…_explore_…

End of POV

            "Serenity!" Rick called out as he made his way up to her. She gave him a smile as he caught his breath. 

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?"

"I would be glad to, but as for today I have plans…sorry."

"O. Well that's alright. But if I may intrude, what?"

"A lunch date, in a way"

"Who…may I ask?"

"Someone…s"

"?"

"Well I better be going now! Farewell!"

            In a matter of seconds she was gone. He was lost in complete bewilderment. But at the moment he could do anything about that now…can he? But just for the _moment_… A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he watched her retreating form. 

Rick's POV

            I wonder what this girl has panned? She's only been here a day… Man I'm losing it. I'm I falling for her? No. Couldn't be… Sure she's a beauty, but there's more to life then looks. Of course I say what I think not what I do. Now I know that I shouldn't be nosing around…but what can it hurt? 

End of POV

            Serenity made her way toward the gardens…the smell, the sight, it was all breath taking. In a far off corner there stood a cherry blossom tree…and under that tree sat _seven_ boys…

…………………………………….

HAHAHAHAHA I'm evil aren't I? I could have gone on…but hey. Hehe. Ok remember to leave me a review! I do hope that this chapter wasn't too short… And I hope I get tons and tons of reviews!!!! ^_^ 

Next Chapter- **_Lunchtime Disasters Part II_**

**_Summary_**- Lunchtime has finally come and the boys' little surprise have began to unfold. Will things go accordingly as planned? Or will we have some unexpected things? But this is not the only planned evening that Serenity is attending… 

**_A/N_**- Ok I know that in the last chapter it's just Lunchtime Disasters (In the preview thingy) but I decided to expand this…event. On with my babbles! I would like to thank those who gave me a review. I really appreciate it and hopefully I will be getting lots more ^_~ And now to answer some questions:

Kalinda- How old are they you ask? Well the boys' are all 19 (As said in chapter 4…but hey! That's alright) And Serenity well she's in her 20's and I'm guessing or saying…ahem 22…hehe. D.C.- Is Rick Rubuis? Well I actually don't know! Lol. I just came out with the name Rick… but if you all like I could get that to happen… * grin * 

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!

O and if you have any more questions just ask! Or ideas! I'm willing to listen! ^_^

Ja Ne!

And don't forget to leave me review!!! ^_~ 


	8. Lunchtime Disasters Part II

            Hey all!!! Well here is the special Thanks to all that gave me a review!!! THANK YOU!!!! Well here it is!! Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoy and remember leave me a review!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! Although I wished I did though…* pout *

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 8- **_Lunchtime Disasters Part II_**

…………………………………….

Serenity's POV

            They were all here… Why in the world was I nervous! I'm a teacher for goodness sake! But would a teacher do what I'm about to do? Yes they would! I mean it is after all _only_ lunch… For the moment I stayed my distance, just watching each one. They all seemed calm, relaxed, and up to something… Well I won't go back down now. Here goes nothing!

End of POV  
            Serenity made her way towards the cherry blossom tree and immediately all eyes were on her. They all gave her a warm gesture as Andrew pulled her down next to him. Which caused him to get glares from the rest…

"I'm glad you made it!"

"Yea we were worried you wouldn't show up."

"Did you have trouble finding your way?"

"Sorry if we cause you any trouble getting here…"

            Serenity just smiled as they continued bombarding her with questions. Before Sapphire got to speak his share she placed her fingers upon his lips. They all stopped. And at the moment Sapphire was completely baffled! He was as red as a cherry that was for sure. But Serenity on the other hand didn't know what was going on! She just stared at the others with a certain curiosity within her eyes…

            "What?" She asked. But they all remained silent. She quickly retrieved her hand from Sapphire and placed them in her lap. Sapphire finally came out of his daze and got the courage to speak up. "O nothing! We…um…saw a bug!" He said happily. The others looked at him strangely. Even Serenity couldn't quite believe that! But then again there was nothing that she could do so she might as well go along with it.

            Again it became silence. The sounds of the wind blowing gently against the trees…the quiet chirping of the animals' that surrounded them. Seiya's voice then broke the silence. "We might as well get going or we won't get enough time to finish our lunch," He said as he got up. The others soon followed him. They made there way through the gardens and into the forest…

            Seiya was leading the way and in the rear was Serenity…

Serenity's POV

            I wonder where we're going? The others were all quiet…too quiet. We continued walking for what seemed to be an eternity and still we weren't there! If we keep this up there wouldn't be enough time to get back, nevertheless eat! Maybe I should say something… No. That wouldn't be right. Just go along with it…yeah. Just go along with it. 

End of POV

            They continued walking when all of a sudden Seiya came to a halt, causing the others to crash into him! "Watch it!" Yaten yelled. The others' paid no heed to him. In front of them was a clearing… A small lake…blue and clear as every. Surrounded completely by the forest around them. It was strange really. How a lake could be here… The colors' all seemed to blend together until it touched even the tinniest bit of the blue. The sunlight making its way through the thick trees'…landing on the surface of the water making it shimmer so gently. 

            Serenity looked dazzled. It was breath taking. "It's the color of your eyes'…" Diamond whispered gently in her ear. She shivered as his breath traced its way down her neck. She gave him warm smile as he pulled her closer to the clearing. The others began to set things up as Serenity sat nearby…

"Man this is working out just fine!"

"Hey how much time do we have?"

"We still have 40 minutes."

"That's great!"

"So what are we going to do after we eat?"

"Show her around I guess…"

            Unknown to the eight there was someone or someones' that knew of there whereabouts… Hidden deep beneath the bushes sat four boys'. 

"Something is um…touching me…"

"Don't be a big baby! Deal with it!"

"Dude! You're touching my ass!"

"Shut your fat mouth! And get your hands off his ass!"

"My hand aren't on his ass so back off!"

"Shut the hell up or we'll get caught!"

"Well your not making things any better."

"Don't mess with me _little_ man."

"Who are you calling _little_!?"

"O will you all shut your mouths'!! We're going to get caught!"

            They sat there all crunched up in that little bush hopping, praying that no one heard their little quarrel. All four pairs of eyes were looking for Serenity…but to there dismay they couldn't find her! Just the measly boys'… The boys' began to set things up for there _little_ lunch date… The blanket was placed right next to the lake. On the blanket were numerous amounts of food and beverages…

            Andrew looked up from the blanket and walked over to Serenity… She was sitting on the rock her eyes stared at the scenery in front of her. Andrew just smiled as he watched her…

Andrew's POV

            Truly a perfect image of an angel… I must be going crazy. I can't really like her. Can I? She was kind, sweet, beautiful, smart, charming and my teacher… I guess she's the kind of person that one would want but can't…can't have. What am I talking about. I'm not one to quit. But in a way she's out of reach… 

'She's fine and you know it' 

'SHUT UP!!! I DON'T LIKE HER'

'Anyone can tell that you're a LIAR!!!!' 

'So what if I like her? It's not as if I love her…'

'What makes you so sure? The simplest things in life is more complicated than most. And love is not simple'

'I know that! But like I said I don't love her!'

'How do you know? Really. You're a dumb 19 year old boy, who's still dreaming to become a man!'

'What are you talking about!? I am a man! And a pretty good one at that'

'You know one day your alter-ego will get in the way' 

End of POV

            Serenity stared at Andrew amusingly. He was standing there, his eyes had this glimmering look to them. But the strange thing was that he was mumbling things to himself! She stayed quiet as he continued to argue with his _inner_ self. Time went by and still he seemed to be off to his own world. The others didn't even bother to get him for lunch! 

"We should really get Andrew." Serenity said quietly as she took another glance at him. "O don't worry about him. He'll get to" Sapphire said as he stuff a cream puff in his mouth. Before he could even say another word Andrew finally came in. 

They continued to eat. Shared a few laughs'… But there true intentions were still kept unsaid. Time past by in a blink of an eye and soon it was almost time to leave. The boys' began to clean up while Serenity took a little walk not too far of…

The wind was blowing gently…caressing each thing with such a gentle grace. She closed her eyes to feel the soft, cool touch. The sun was blocked out by the trees so it set the shadows upon each rock, each flower… Her blue orbs shimmered just as much as the water in the lake. Making her pools of blue the ever more beautiful. (If not possible) A sudden chill traveled throughout her body as a soft touch suddenly appeared on her shoulder. 

Her breath was quickening, and still she didn't dare to look back. The hand was still placed on her shoulder slowly dancing downward. Down the movement went… Softly, slowly… "Who…who is it?" She whispered out…

Serenity's POV

            I was afraid, but at the same time I was…was excited? I had a feeling that it was one of the boys… The boys? Why would I—

            No this isn't the time to think of such things. I turned slowly…the touch soon diminished and in front of me was, was nothing. I looked around searching each thing, each object carefully, but still nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Strange… "I should be getting back." I whispered to myself. A soft sigh escaped my lips. I swear I felt something. Maybe it was just the wind? The wind? Am I going mad!? 

            But surely I didn't imagine all that!? I felt something…I did. I took another step into the forest where the clearing was, but before my foot even touched the ground someone took hold of my hand. Once again I stopped, not daring to look back. But I had too! Whoever it was wasn't letting go! I swarmed a bit trying to loosen the grip. "Let go." I whispered in a pleading manner. I turned around and immediately my hand fell. 

            I looked at him. He was probably around the age of 20… Blonde locks that fell to his shoulder…and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing the school uniform so I know he is one of the students. "Is anything wrong?" He asked. His voice deep, but in a gentle way… I shook my head no. "Why are you here?" I asked him. Suddenly a smile appeared on his lips. But not a kind, gentle smile…a devilish kind—  

End of POV

"The names Gene."

"Serenity. Nice to meet you"

"I heard you're the new teacher"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm a friend of Seiya… They wanted me to walk you home."

"Did they?"

"Yes, they didn't want you to get in trouble on your first day"

"O"

"Well shall we get going?"

"Shouldn't we at least go back to assure them that you found me?"

"We only have 5 minutes to get back. I don't know if we have enough time to get in touch with them. They are probably back already…"

"Alright"

            He gave her a smile as he led her out and they were on their way. Back at the clearing seven certain boys were looking desperately for her…

"Where is she!?"

"She couldn't have left! Could she?"

"No! She doesn't even know the way!"

"We don't have that much time left… I'd say spilt up and meet back here in 5"

            They each went there own ways searching…

Talki's POV

            Where in the world was she? We're going to be late. I was heading back to the clearing remembering that I forgot my things… But when I reached it—

            "There you are!" I said happily.

            She didn't answer, just looked strait ahead. Is it just me or did she look a bit…bit _buffer_? 

……………………………….

Hehe! I'll tell you one thing the next chapter will be hilarious!!! I think…or rather I hope. Ah yes, I would like to say one more thing "Truly sorry if this chapter is boring… I still hope that you still enjoy it ^_^"

Next Chapter- **_The Real Truth_**

**_Summary_**- Some surprising things are set out for these young lads. Worry filled there heads as time ticks by… Serenity still not found but someone in her place…

**_A/N_**- Well there it is! Hope that you all enjoy! And leave me tons and tons of reviews! ^_^  Ah yes, one more thing in the last chapter I ended with Rick well…you'll find out what happened to him in the next chapter! ^_^ Now to answer some questions ^_^

Serenity-Diamond- Rick being Rubius…hmm well you'll find out soon enough ^_^ Hey would you be so kind to tell me what he looks like… I've haven't seen that season in so long! Is he the red head? I just want to make sure he fits the descriptions of Rick… Thank you so much! ^_^ And I hope that you enjoyed my story so far! 

Suki- More adventure you say…well you'll see. Thanks for reading ^_^ And hope that you will continue!!!

Happygolucky11- The seven guys' names are as followed: Seiya, Yaten, Talki, Mamoru, Andrew, Sapphire & Diamond. I will show more of her personality. Thanks for the suggestion ^_^ Hope you enjoy! And I hope that you do read more! 

Raymisha- The girls will come in…soon. Don't worry about that. They'll be there. I hope that you still enjoyed it… Sorry if it's a bit too flirty… I still hope that you still like this little story of mine. Hope to see more reviews from you! ^_^

Cindy & Princess2000204- As said, "it is up to you" They will all have there love moments. But in the end I will end it with whomever you guys choose. 

Thank you to all that left me a review! I really appreciate it. And I enjoy reading your questions, and comments ^_^ I'm glad that there are still people out there that enjoy this fanfiction and I hope that you all will continue reading and many others to join! 

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!

Ja Ne

And don't forget to leave a review!!! ^_~

  
  



	9. The Real Truth

            Hey everyone! Thank you to those who read and reviewed! Did you all have a good weekend? I hope so! Well here it is chapter 9! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon. Too bad…

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 9- **_The Real Truth _**

……………………………….

(**_A/N_**- I know, to begin with a little note from me! Well as you all know the last chapter is in Talki's POV well we are going to begin here with a little thing I call a **_flashback_**. Then we'll get back to Talki. So read on ^_^)

Gene's POV

            There she was, the new teacher. I couldn't believe my eyes…was this even possible? Well one thing's for sure I had to get her away from those guys. But the question is, how? I looked at my comrades. They all looked quite uncomfortable in this bush. We should've picked a different place to hide in the first place. Like I said before. But whom did they listen too? That squirt! 

            Yeah, they listened to…what's his name again? O yeah Hikru. He's trying to take my place. The key word here is _trying_… Like that little good for nothing could ever be the man that I am. To me he seems more as a chick—

"That's it!" He whispered to himself.

End of POV

            The others looked at him strangely. "Gene? Are you alright there?" Josh asked. But he didn't answer just replied with a menacing grin. 

"Hey Hikru, I have an idea. But I need you to go and get some things for me." Gene said out of the blue. 

            They all turned towards the guy in the far corner. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground. A look of confusion crossed his handsome features, as Gene looked at him with a questioning glace. His sea-green orbs flashed in a dark way, sending a sort-of silence message to Gene. A chuckle escaped his lips as he pushed a few stray locks of silver from his face. "What do you have in mind?" He asked calmly. 

            Gene smiled at his answer. "Something to get this show on the road" He answered. 

"Fine what do you need."

"Find Serenity's room. Get me one of Serenity's uniforms. Some heels, make-up, you know…the whole, works."

"What are you looking for? A sex-change."

"Don't start with me. Go. Now."

"Do you want some panty's to go with your order sir?"

"I said. GO"

            The remaining two looked at Gene as if he were a criminal! "What do you plan on doing with all that?" Kihosmo asked as he watched Hikru run or rather walk back to the school. "I'll explain everything later. But now we have to find a place where we can work." He said. 

"Work?"

"Yes, _work_"

            As Serenity and the boys ate they didn't notice three boys running back to the entrance of the forest. 

"What's going on here Gene!?"

"Yeah, I'm doing nothing until you tell us."

"Ok well here's one question. Do you like Hikru?"

"What are you a fag!? Why in the world would _we_. Like him!?"

"Come on man. What's the deal?"

"Not in that kind of way you idiots! I mean as a _friend_…"

"A friend? Well not really. He's like…"

"He's a punk that we're just showing the ropes"

"Good."

"What?"

"…"

"Here's the plan--"

            The two boys eyes held a certain devilish glint to them as Gene told them the whole story… "So you in?" He asked as he finished with his _idea_. The guys just nodded as they began to set up their trap…

            Within minutes you could see Hikru walking down the garden path and into the entrance for the forest. His hands was gripping tightly onto some bags that held some pretty interesting stuff… A worried look was plastered upon his charming face as he neared the entrance. "Something isn't right." He whispered to no one in particular. 

            In a flash Hikru's world went dark… the objects spilled from the bag and onto the ground. Green orbs looked upon that scene with disgusted look. "Let's begin."

(**_A/N_**- You guys do know what's going to happen, right? ^_^ Read on! One more thing **_End of FLASHBACK_**)

Talki's POV

            Buffer? Well my eyes aren't deceiving me…at least I don't think they are. I'm looking right at her…but she seems different. She still has the same silver locks…the same wait a minute, I didn't think she would tan this easily! And I think she looked taller to… Wasn't her hair longer? No…I'm just probably tired from the walk. Yeah, that has to be it. I'm losing my mind. The others must think I'm a freak if I tell them this!

            But here I was…I couldn't see her face but I'm sure its her! I mean she is after all the only girl…I mean woman for miles around. This defies all laws of science! A person can't change that much in this short amount of time! Maybe I didn't quite catch a good look at her… I have been losing a lot of sleep these last few days. That has to be it. 

            But why in the world won't I approach her!? She was still standing there as still as a piece of Yaten's cooking… I am losing it. "Serenity?" 

End of POV

            It was still silence and by this time Talki was getting pretty ticked. "Hello!?" He burst out. _She_ didn't answer… Talki let out a defeated sigh. "Miss Tsukino, I don't really know what is bothering you at this moment. But we must get back to the school or we'll be late. I assure you that nothing is going to happen…the others are searching for you. And…I…I mean we were all really worried about you. Now please." He said in almost a pleading way. 

            Voices suddenly began to emerge… 

"Did you find anything?"

"Nope"

"You?"

"No."

"This is hopeless"

"We have to find her."

"Maybe Talki had more luck"

"I seriously can't believe we can lose a 100lb woman!"

"100? Nah, I'd say she's about 96lb."

"This is not the time or place to be talking about such!!!"

            The others stopped in mid-sentence when they saw the image in front of them. "Serenity!!" Mamoru said happily. In a matter of seconds they were right behind her. 

"Where have you been we've been worried sick!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be wondering around in the forest like that."

"We could have lost you!"

            "Serenity?" Sapphire said with a bit of worriment in his voice. His hand slowly reached out to gently tap her on the shoulder… But what he saw—

            It took them a while to realize what was _really_ going on. There, in front of them was a young lad in his 20s, short blue locks that was now hidden with a silver mop. Red gloss across his already red lips… blush, blue eye shadow. But what was really striking was that he was wearing the school uniform…woman's division. A short…_short _skirt, white blouse…pantyhose. It seemed as if he were squeezed into all that…

"What the!"

"My God…"

"What people do, he should have at least had the decency to do it somewhere, where no one would see him."

"He reminds me of someone…"

"Yeah, your mother!"

"HEY!!!"

"That is what I call desperate…"

            Talki stared at the young man for a minute. "No wonder she looked different!" He yelled out suddenly. The others stopped. "Wait a minute, if he is here then where is…" 

"Shit…" Yaten cursed. 

            Back towards the gardens you could see two people strolling along the sidelines. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Serenity spoke suddenly as she picked a rose from nearby. Gene looked at her, a smile was placed on his lips as he watched her lift the delicate flower up. "Just like you." He said as he looked at the foregrounds. Serenity just smiled. "Well thank you very much Gene, I must be getting back to class" She said politely.

Serenity's POV

            There was something about him that I didn't like. I couldn't quite catch what he was really up too. Something here was wrong and I know that he plays a main part in this one. I didn't want to seem rude or that I knew something so I went along with what he said. 'Seiya's friend' What kind of idiot does this boy think I am. Now the problem is how do I get away…

End of POV

"Well I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah."

"Once again Thank You"

"O it was no problem. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"…"

"Well bye Miss Tsukino."

"Bye Gene…"

            Serenity watched as Gene retreated back to class. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her surroundings. "Serenity?" a sudden voice shattered the silence. "Huh?" As she turned around she was faced to face with Rick. Her complexion relaxed in a way… 

"Sorry for scaring you."

"I wasn't afraid--"

"Getting all defensive now, aren't we?"

"I was not."

"Truly sorry miss. I did not mean to offend you."

"Rick!"

"Just joking around with you. So how was your lunch _date_?"

"_Date_?"

"Well luncheon"

"It went…well."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing anything for dinner tonight?"

"Not sure really…"

"Well I was hoping…if you weren't…um--"

            Before he could continue the bell rang and Serenity had to excuse herself. He went back to his class with a defeated look upon his face. But what he didn't know was that Serenity didn't go back to class…she went back to—

………………………………….

To those that have read chapter 8 before. Sorry but this chapter turned out longer then I would've thought so I had to postpone A Peaceful Afternoon until about 2 chapters later…or maybe one. So, well anywaz I planned to skipped right to the next day but the way this is going there might be another 2 chapters before we get to the other days… But that just how you like it, ne? Well I plan for the next two weeks to put up two new stories that has been killing me these last few months… So I would have to delay the chapters for Deadly Schooling but only 2 weeks. Of course if I do get enough reviews…(hehe I'm greedy) Well we'll just have to see how things go. ^_^ There also has been this 3rd story that has been on my mind but I won't put that out until later. I think. 

Next Chapter- **_Deep Within The Woods_**

**_Summary_**- The boys are still searching, as well as Serenity. The hours past and nothing has come into view. When darkness falls will they be able to find there way back? And what about Serenity?

**_A/N_**- Once again sorry about the change in chapters… well one things for sure it didn't turn out quite as good as I would've hoped. Anywho I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed!! I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and PLZ leave me a review! On with the questions ^_^

Happygolucky11- Yes the other girls will show up. Soon I hope… But I just have to get through some chapters before I get to them. But they'll be there. Hope you enjoyed! And leave me a review! Hehe.

Serenity-Diamond- Yes, please! That would be a great help ^_^ I'm glad that you like the sum, but sorry if this chapter is different. It turned out longer then I thought it would so A Peaceful Afternoon will be out…later that is. Hope you still enjoyed! And don't forget…hehe

Phantasy Star- Serenity is the main character but the boys will be to…one in particular will have a whole chapter to himself… * wink * Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review! 

Serenity's Rose- No way am I going to let Gene win! ^_^. Your options are still the 7 boys… But if some of you want to add more then… well we'll just have to see. 

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!

Ja Ne!

And don't forget to leave a review! ^_~


	10. Deep Within The Woods

            Hey! Well I must say that the last chapter didn't do as well as I would've hoped… * pout * Hope that this one will do better! This one goes out to everyone that has read my story!!! I hope that you enjoy!! And that you do continue to support me. ^_^

Disclaimer- Don't own Sailor Moon. 

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 10- **_Deep Within The Woods_**

……………………………………

            She went back to the forest…making her way down the halls and out into the fields. 

Serenity's POV

            Why am I searching? I didn't know what I was doing or why… I had a class to go to but nevertheless my feet went the other way! I retraced my footsteps from the tree…to the garden…to the entrance. I stayed at the entrance just letting the things that I'm about to do sink in. Studying each thing, plant, anything that had any signs of life. The vines that hugged tightly onto trees like a child on a mother… 

            Things here were so full of life. So captivating… Time ticked on by and still I was standing there. There, alone…alone. "Control yourself." I whispered out. This is defiantly not the time to look at the scenery. I shook my head gently trying to shake of the nagging feeling. They're here. I know they are. But the question is, where? 

            I followed my mind…or was it my heart? I didn't know why, but even though I've only been here in a days' time I feel like I've known those boys since forever. Strange…ne? Look at me I'm talking to myself. But it is comfortable…to have someone that cares. The images from my first night spent at this building…My first welcome. My first…scene. I guess you would call them my companions…or even my friends—

            This is no time to rethink about my life! I let out a sigh as I went deeper…I didn't know where I was going but I had a feeling that I was heading in the right direction. At least I hoped I was…

End of POV

            On the other side of the forest seven boys were still searching but what they didn't know was that the one leading them didn't know where he himself was. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" 

"Yea, I mean I hate to spend a night in a place…"

"What are you? A baby! There is nothing wrong with spending time in the outdoors. But what I'm truly worried about is what if the headmaster found out we're missing…"

"We can't worry about that now…besides that guy won't notice we're missing until about a month later!"

"True."

            It became silence again… As Talki led the way the others followed. Deeper they went. The deeper they went the darker it got. 

Seiya's POV

            I'm worried. I don't know why, but I am…I guess I'm infatuated with her. I love her smile, I love her laugh, I love her kindness, but most of all I love her. Why? Well for some reason I just do. Simple as that. Strange, ne? How I can love someone that I don't even know. The others were silent. This is the first time in years since we all been this quiet. It's kind of nice…in a way. 

            I could hear the sounds of the wind blowing. Gentle but also ruthless. The sounds of breathing of my fellow friends'. I don't know how long we were walking but right now I could see the sun slowly and quietly creeping its why back into a restless slumber. A restless slumber…that's what I feel right now. But at the moment I can't fall asleep. Sleep is the farthest thing from my mind. 

            I'm babbling on and on about nothing… God I got to shut myself up.

End of POV

            "Seiya?" said Mamoru as he tapped his friend on the back. Seiya didn't answer. His eyes were looking ahead. "Seiya." Mamoru repeated again. But once again there wasn't a reply. 

"What?"

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah…fine."

"You stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"Walking Seiya. You stopped walking."

"Did I now?"

"Look down. Are your feet moving!?"

"Heh…I guess I did. Hey where are the others?"

"What!?!?"

            Midnight orbs scanned the area. "Those idiots!! Don't they ever turn around! Damn it." cursed Mamoru. Seiya let out a chuckle as he watched. "Well I guess we followed Diamond's plan. Might as well split up now then later--"

            Mamoru stared at him blankly, his eyes was filled with fiery. "Seiya. Do you even know where to look?" He asked calmly. For a moment Seiya didn't answer, his facial expression wasn't that clear either. A soft chuckle left his lips as he turned towards his friend. "Well…do you Mamoru?"

            Up ahead no one seemed to notice that the two were gone. 

"It's a bit quiet."

"Too quiet. I don't like this."

            Diamond turned towards his little brother as they all came to a stop. "Are you sure you got all our things?" He asked. Sapphire looked up his eyes looked so tired and worried. "Yeah" He answered simply. The others were spread out next them. 

"Man my legs kill."

"She better appreciate us after this!"

"Ah, Yaten always to frail…ne?"

"Shut up."

"Hey. Are we missing someone?"

"I'm not going back there!"

"They'll make it. Don't worry…right now we have to face the problem at hand."

            Talki looked up into the sky…the sun was now only showing peaks of its light and the moonlight was slowly taking its place. "It's getting dark. We have two choices…camp out and search more. Or we head back." He said simply. The others didn't even need time to answer. "We're staying"

            Serenity on the other hand wasn't having much luck either. She was alone unlike the boys…alone and lost—

Serenity's POV

            Curse them! I don't know how long I've been searching but it seemed like forever. I thought that I would've found them by now but it turned out harder then I thought. "I hope you're all ok…" I whispered out silently. I could see the stars making its way out into the night. It was not yet dark but darker nonetheless. It was getting creepier by the minute…

"Be strong." I whispered to myself.

            Strong… The sounds of birds cawing. The water running…the wind blowing…the trees whispering. I continued walking, the sounds of twigs breaking under my weight. It was peaceful in a way. But it was all too quiet. This was getting too close with nature for my liking. I've been here since lunch and now I've gotten myself lost. Stupid me. I should've told someone. So much for being responsible. 

            A sigh left my lips as I sat down to rest. I hope I find them soon or more as I hope they find me… Maybe I should stay still…stay where I am so I won't become too lost. This is what I should've have done about two hours ago. I sat there on that rock for a few minutes trying to decide weather to go on or not. My mind was fighting itself…

_'Go…it won't hurt. Besides you don't know what's out here.'_

_'Go where!? Think! You're LOST!!!!'_

_'Well it's better then staying here with the grass and the birds and the bears and the pigs!!!!'_

_'Just think for a moment you know that they are looking for you at this very moment. Let them come to you.'_

_'Come to you? Yeah, right. They probably left already!! You were just to stupid to leave it at that!'_

_'They wouldn't leave you…they care.'_

_'Care? Heh. Caring might be a reason but we all know what--'_

_'I'm ashamed!'_

_'Ashamed of what?! It's a part of life! It's not all perfect!'_

            I was getting a headache… I didn't know what to do, or what to think. My mind kept going on and on. It was making me crazier by the minute! I'm hearing voices, I'm hearing the sounds of nature, I'm hearing music… "Music?" I said to myself. I must be going mad. But I heard it… I did. At least I thought I did…

End of POV

            Serenity shook her head softly trying to dismiss what she just heard. Her ears were straining to hear it again but alas all that came was silence. At least the normal average silence. The birds had stopped now and all that was left was the flutter of wings…the winds slowed down and there was peace. The moon was at its highest peak, shining gently over whatever stands within its path. The gentle white light lighting a path leading deeper into the forest. The trees were no longer that rich color green but now a dark, plain black.

            Her ears were still trying to pick out any sounds that were abnormal. Any sounds that seemed out of place. Suddenly a soft sound appeared it seemed to be far off but close at the same time. It was a sound that was soft and rich…filled with power and life. The melody was beautiful. Loving, but yet filled with sorrow. The gentle tune filled the air and stroke a path for her to follow. She did…her feet led the way. One step after the other…the melody became louder after each step. It was intoxicating.

            Her eyes were closed she followed the sounds. It was loud enough to tell her that the source wasn't far off… Her eyes fluttered open revealing crystal orbs. She scanned the area and finally her eyes landed on—

………………………………………

HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wondering who that is, ne? Well I'll give ya a clue…it's guy number 8!!!! Well that's a maybe or it might not be a guy at all… ^_^

Next Chapter- **_A Peaceful Afternoon_**  

**_Summary_**- A peaceful afternoon in deed… Serenity has a pleasant night while eleven certain boys' try to solve out there _problems_. Feuds, pranks, and even a little thing that involves Serenity… Planned things don't always go precisely as some may hope…

**_A/N_**- Finally A Peaceful Afternoon is coming out! Well that took long enough…ne? I'm trying to move my chapters along so I can add the real fun…hehe. I've decided to wait on story number two…Aren't I nice? I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and PLZ leave me a review! I hope I wasn't boring you all with too many details or for the fact lacking details. On with the questions ^_^

Serenity's Rose- Yes you do get to choose…I know very well that it isn't quite as romantic as it should. But don't worry I'll be getting to that ^_~ And Rick…well hopefully he will but maybe he never will.

Moon Goddess- Well lets see, she has not developed her feelings for any of the guys past a friend…at least that's what I think. All the boys do have it in for her and the choosing is up to you. And finally yes, Rick does truly like her…or maybe even more. (Note- But Rick will not have the chance to end up with her…)

Happygolucky111- Yes I will get to Serenity's personality ^_^ 

Remember to leave me a review!!! 

Ja Ne! O and one more thing or two…hehe since school is out I'll be doing more updates!!! ^_^

Leave me something! ^_~

              
  



	11. A Peaceful Afternoon

            Hey! Well here it is chapter 11! Hope you all enjoy and remember to leave me something at the end ^_~

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon…too bad ne?

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 11-**_A Peaceful Afternoon_**

……………………..

            She scanned the area and finally her eyes landed on a young man…his head was cast downward sending his brown locks forward. Although she couldn't see his eyes she knew that he hadn't notice she was there. Minutes pasted and still the sound that came from his piccolo was still enchanting as ever. Serenity didn't bother to interrupt him but she did sit silently on the ground just staring and listening.

Serenity's POV

            It was strange finding someone this far back into the forest…well at least I thought this place was far back. But at the moment it didn't seem to matter. Although I didn't know the guy, for some reason something about him drew me to him. I couldn't his face nor could I see his eyes. But the song that he played could in a way show me what he felt.

            I didn't interrupt him not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence. Maybe he knows where we are… I notice that he was wearing the school uniform so he had to be from the school. It was a student's uniform…I couldn't tell what age he was…but not that old from what I can see. "Excuse me." I said silently. He barely heard it at first but then he looked up revealing his pools of blue. He stared at me for a while. I didn't move, afraid that something might happen. 

"Excuse me…"

            I said again. He jump down from his spot and walked over to me. I didn't know why but I backed away. 

End of POV

"Hey…"

"Sorry to disturb you."

"No that's alright. I didn't expect anyone finding me here."

"O"

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you from the school?"

"Yeah, one of the students'. And you?"

"The new teacher."

"So you're the new teacher that everyone is talking about."

"…"

"Why are you in here."

"Got lost…and you--?"

"The names Alan."

Alan's POV

            She seemed afraid. I let out a small chuckle as I watched her fidget in her spot. She had the most strange color eyes that I've ever seen. Strange as it may it suited her… She looked like an angel that fell from heaven. Silver locks that crusaded down her back…the most clearest, bluest orbs that I ever saw. Her voice sounded as if chimes rang gently in my ear. I smiled just looking at her.

            She noticed and smiled back. A smile that could melt all hearts… "And what is your name?" I asked. She looked up at me searching for any signs of trust. I just stood there…letting her take her time. "Serenity" She answered. Serenity. A name that truly did fit her…beautiful—

End of POV

"So you need any help getting back?"

"Yes! Please…but I'm also in here to search for some people…"

"You mean more people are in here?"

"Correct."

"How long since they've been gone?"

"A few hours…"

"I see…"

            They stayed that way for a while. The soft breathing that escaped both of there lips matched perfectly in rhythm. Gentle and soft, one after the other. Suddenly a sound was heard in the far corner. Immediately there attention turned towards the bushes. 

"We should have gone left!"

"I saw that same tree an hour ago! We're going around in circles!"

"Well Talki. Where to now?"

"Like I said guys I'm sure this is the right way. At least I hope…"

"You hope!? We're never going to get out of here!"

            Alan looked at Serenity strangely on the cause that he noticed that her eyes lit up all of a sudden. She didn't say anything but her eyes had told him all. She was like book…as if she wanted to keep to herself, keep her emotions buried within her heart. But no matter how much she tried people could see through her as easily as ever. "Serenity?" Alan asked softly. She didn't answer him but instead walked ahead. Her eyes held a certain difference then before…a certain devious look. She gently reached ahead until she felt something brush softly against her fingertips…she slowly grasp on tightly and with a tug—

"WHAT THE!?!?!?!"

Serenity's POV

            I watched as Yaten jumped from the bushes and onto the ground. He looked up at me irritably but his face soon changed… The others looked at me in astonishment but then I noticed that two of them were missing. "Where are Mamoru and Seiya?" I asked.

End of POV

            Before any of them could answer you could hear footsteps closing in. And before long in the two came…they hadn't noticed that everyone was standing before them on the fact that the two were too busy arguing with themselves. 

"I heard something over here."

"What? A squirrel!!!!"

            A sudden 'Ahem' caught their attentions and immediately there eyes lit up. "Finally! We're all together…wait a minute. Who's this guy?--"

(**_A/N_**- Ok well I won't go into detail on there way back because if I did then this chapter wouldn't be called A Peaceful Afternoon anymore!!! But something else…hehe. So lets cut to the chase! ^_^)

            There way back wasn't a quiet one but they made it. The building was dark…damper and colder. Although you could lights from inside something about it made shivers run up your spine. Everything looked the same, but it had a darker version to it. Serenity shivered slightly but this came to notice by the men around her…

"Are you feeling ok?"

"What do you think!? She's cold! Are you ok?"

"O back off. You're such a priss. Take care of yourself before you get hurt."

"Calm down everyone. We have to find a way inside."

            Serenity stared at Talki strangely while the others were bickering behind them. "Talki…what do you mean _find_ a way inside?" She asked curiously. He chuckled a little as a sigh escaped his lips. "Well you see…we're locked out. This building is very time coordinating. It locks up at a certain time and once you're out…you stay out." Alan stopped his conversation or rather argument with Seiya, he looked up at the two and smiled at the worry look on Serenity's face.

"You don't have to worry about that… I left my suite window open. We just have to clime in…" Alan said calmly.

            The others stopped. They all stared at him as if he were a crazed man!

"What? You have got to be kidding me!? You know how high up those rooms are!?  

"And your roommates…I don't think they'll hide this from everyone."

"What about the inspectors…each door is locked from within. And we can't get back into our own rooms till morning."

            Alan just smiled. "My room is on the bottom floor and as for roommates…I have none for the moment. I came here late or rather registered late so I have a private suite. And going back into your own respectable places will have to wait…so I guess you guys are spending the night--"

            Somehow, someway they all manage to get into the building. And as Seiya said, the inspectors were roaming the halls… Alan's suite wasn't as large as the boys or Serenity's but it fitted a certain comfort. It was simple but held the same necessities as any other place. They were in and that was all that mattered. As Yaten threw his coat onto the couch he wandering into the living room. "Hey Alan? Were are the bedrooms?" He asked as he came back into the workroom. A chuckle was heard as Alan reappeared with some refreshments. "Um…well this is my own suite. So there is only _one_ bedroom…" 

            The silence took over as they all stared at Serenity. A blush adorned her cheeks as she struggled with speaking. She couldn't get the words out and it didn't seem as if any of the boys were up to talking at the moment. They all looked at Serenity and then at the ground…

_'Boy's thoughts' (So we're back to this…^_^)'_

_'One room!!!! How can this happen to me?'_

_'I don't see what's so bad about this. I think it will be ok. I mean she is after all only a girl…'_

_'Great! Just great when one thing is done another thing starts!'_

_'I'm looking at the ground…I'm seeing the patterns…I'm looking at her feet…I'm looking, looking o God I'm not going to last tonight! Help!'_

_'I'm a nervous wreck!! One room…I can deal with this, yeah nothings wrong.'_

_'Well let's see…one room to fit all of us…I wonder how big the bed is?'_

_'Come on think! There has to be a solution to all this! I can't think!!!!'_

_'Be a man…be a man. You are the man. You are the greatest. I got to get out of here!'_

_'One night. That's all there is too it…one night.'_

            Serenity looked up… "Well you boys can take the room…I'll be fine out here."

…………………………………………  
Hehe…well there it is. It turned out longer then I thought it would even though I cut out a few scenes…O well I guess adding a extra chapter is ok…hehe 

Next Chapter- **_Sleeping Is A Need_**

**_Summary_**- It is going to be long night… They all go into there respectable rooms but none can fall asleep. Jealously. The boys stay up not daring to drift into a pleasant slumber but instead planning a little surprise of there own…

**_A/N_**- Ok well just one thing… Nothing, and I repeat _nothing_ is going to happen. Well I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be…an interesting one. On with the questions ^_^

Princess2000204- Who is winning? I'll answer truthfully…I don't really know. Heh. The feelings that these guys all share at the moment is just an innocent crush…but it will become more. 

Moon Goddess- You'll just have to wait and see ^_^ And there relationships will soon grow beyond a friend.

L. Silver Star- Yes there is going to be a love…thingy between her and one of the guys. Which one you ask? Well it is up to you ^_^ And the fact that all the boys are younger…hehe. Well I guess my story is just plain strange, ne?

Serenity's Rose- My opinion? I don't really know I mean it's so hard to decide. Each of them has a certain quality that would do well with Serenity…and if I had to pick one, I would pick— 

Remember to leave me a review!

Ja Ne! O yes, my opinion on whom I myself wish Serenity to end up with will be shone at the end of this fic…hehe. So I will not be favoring any of the characters but when you guys vote and we get further along within the story. The person whom shall win will reveal himself. But of course it might be the guy you least expect…^_^

So leave me something! ^_~

**_Reminder_**- Keep voting!!!!!!! 

**_A/N_**- I am going to try and finish this fic as soon as I can. So my updates will be more frequently…I hope. So just look for E-mails! ^_^ 


	12. Sleeping Is A Need

            Hey! Well we're getting closer to when the girls arrive!!! And getting closer to true…fluff moments. Hehe. Here it is chapter 12! Hope you all enjoy and PLZ leave me a review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon… * pout * Life is so cruel.

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 12- **_Sleeping Is A Need_**

…………………………………….

Serenity's POV

            I looked at ground not daring to look up. I could feel their eyes baring into me…I was, I felt—

            As I shook my head gently I could hear their soft whispers…

"That's a good idea Serenity."

"Yeah. No wonder…you're a teacher."

"Well, goodnight"

"Sweet dreams."

            My eyes were still cast onto the ground. I could hear footsteps gently scramble into a different room…they were gone. A sigh of relief left my lips as I finally took the time to really look around. It was small but comfortable. In the center of that room was a couch…it was big enough to fit me. At least I hoped it would. There was a fireplace in the front of the room and some other furniture. Such as a desk or a chair…

            I slowly made my way to the couch and settled myself comfortably. 

End of POV

            Andrew stood there at the door just staring. It was the first night all over again! "Serenity?" He spoke up gently. She turned around and a smile appeared on her lips. He slowly approached her and sat down. She looked at him intensely with those blue orbs of hers but his eyes tried to avoid any contact. 

"Are you sure this is comfortable enough for you?"

"Yes…thank you. Sorry to be so much as a bother to you boys. Maybe I should be going…I'm sure the head master will not punish me to hard."

"No…stay. We wouldn't want to be responsibly for the downfall of your career."

"And as I wouldn't like to bare the faults of your schooling…"

"…"

Serenity's POV

            We were silent after that. It had started to rain…I didn't know when but I guess I was too infatuated with the matter at hand to bother with the outside world. Andrew sat there in all his…his luxury. His platinum blonde hair had somehow drooped downward covering those precious blue orbs. Now I didn't know if he did this on purpose or not, but it did catch my attention. And that was certain. His eyes were still staring at the ground below him and for some reason my eyes began to wonder… 

            From his perfect face…to his perfect body. I shook my head gently trying to dismiss that idea. He was holding something in his hand… "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked him sweetly. For the first time since we arrived at Alan's suite he looked at me eye to eye. And for the first time I've noticed something in his eyes that more then just…just normal. A smile spread across his lips as he took the object in his hands and threw the item in my direction.

            Within seconds a long white T-shirt landed in my lap. I stared up at him curiously. "I don't think you would be very comfortable wearing--" He didn't finish what he was saying but I got the point. "Thank you," I replied as I placed it next to me.

            I was silent again and so was he. I was really waiting for him to retreat back into the room, but of course I didn't want to sound rude. 

"Um…Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"…"

"O…OOOOOO. Sorry…I--I guess I'll be leaving."

"Thank you."

"I should get going…yep. Um sweet dreams."

            I watched him stumble into the other room but of course not before tripping a few times. He was such a funny young man. I looked at the shirt that he gave me. It was large and I'm sure that it will suit me just fine for the night. 

End of POV

            In a certain bedroom eight young men were all cramp up into that one room. It was quite large but only could fit a certain number of people. "Where did you go Andrew?" Mamoru asked curiously as he fluffed up one of the many pillows. Andrew took a look at the black haired man and just grinned. "Just had a talk." He answered simply. The others stared at him strangely but continued whatever they were doing anyways.

"Man. What time is it?"

"Just a quarter after nine."

"Still early"

            The others stopped as Alan one again entered the room. "Well. It is going to be a long night…but I'm sure that you guys can tough it." He said as he searched through his closet. The others stared at him blankly as he tossed out shirts to each person as well as shorts. 

"Um thank you for the hospitality"

"No problem."

"Yes, we really appreciate what you're doing."

"Do you think Serenity is comfortable out there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is--"

            There conversation slowly dimmed as the door was closed shut. Outside in the living room Serenity was alone. She was still busy trying to get herself more comfortable. A sigh left her lips as she grabbed on to the shirt and went into the hall in search for the bathroom—

Serenity's POV (My Serenity sure is speaking a lot. I'm babbling on and on and you're probably not reading this! ^_^ Read on!)

            Where in world is the bathroom? It was dark and I couldn't even find the light switch! I didn't want to bother Alan or the boys…after all they've been too kind already. My hands were pressed against the wall…on the fact that I was trying to find a door. Finally my hands landed on a knob…it was silent inside so I knew that it wasn't the boys' room. Or so I hoped. 

            I took in a breath as I turned the knob. It peaked open just a bit and in that instant I knew that this wasn't the bathroom. In fact it was far further then the bathroom then I would've hoped. The light was dim. There wasn't a fire but simply it just had an eerie light going on. The room was quiet and bare…when I say bare I meant the furniture—

            It's was the boys' room. I felt awkward standing there and…well spying. But I couldn't move. I was glued in my place and my eyes could not look away. There they were, all eight of them. I could hear there quiet conversations and that just made me even more interested.

            I shouldn't be here. I tore my eyes from where they were and looked back into the dark empty hall. It was so crowded in there and desolated out here. I didn't want to be alone out here but I didn't want to be in there either. Or rather I thought. 

"What's it to you?"

"Well I want to know."

"You all are--"   

"You shouldn't be speaking Yaten. Because I know for a fact that you…"

"He what?"

"Yeah. What about Yaten."

"We all know what? And we all know that everyone of us feels…feels the same."

            What are they talking about? It was strange well probably because there was nagging feeling that I was going to get caught. But then something caught my attention. My breath was caught in my throat and for what seemed like forever I was staring. Again. A small gulp was heard as I stared even longer…

_'This was wrong'_

_'Was? It is!'_

_'I can't help it…'_

_'Then look at something else! Look at a chair or something!'_

_'I can't…'_

End of POV

            Serenity's blue orbs were fixed on Diamond. The light shone across his features making him a ghastly white. But a gentle…kind looking color. If a color could look kind… (**_A/N_**- That there…well I have no clue what I'm talking about! I couldn't think of a word that could describe it…) His hand worked magically on the buttons that held the cloth to him… carefully and slowly his shirt fell from his shoulders and slid downward until it landed without a sound onto the floor. Serenity's eyes remained on his chest…his stomach was well toned and the fact that he was working out shone out clearly. He looked up and for a brief second it felt as if he knew she was there. A smirk played out on his lips as he settled himself onto the ground. 

            She shook her head gently trying to regain her composer. But taking a second or final glance into the room was the wrong idea. They were all there in their perfect glory… "This is wrong." She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her. 

            Unbeknownst to the eight she slipped back into the living room… Inside the bedroom the small conversations were beginning again—

"I can't fall asleep…"

"Is that really my problem?"

"You know you're keeping us all up!"

            Talki looked up from his book but what was strange was the fact that he was indeed grinning. A wide…noticeable grin. "Well we'll just have to solve your sleeping problem now. Won't we?"

………………………………………….

Well I know…Talki! O well! Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review!

Next Chapter- **_Night To Remember Part I_**

**_Summary_**- The beginning of a new relationship…but is it between friends or something more? Are the boys ready to revel their true feelings? Or will let them be buried deep within there hearts?

**_A/N_**- I am determined to finish this story! Plus I have all this time on my hands…hehe. So PLZ do leave me a review! On with the questions ^_^

Serenity Rose- When is this voting thing over? Well um hmm it is after the girls leave…and the um surprise person. Ahem I think I said too much ^_^  As for Alan. Yes. But I must warn you that I will take a guy out of this race…and I'm not saying whom…yet.

Happygolucky111- Jealousy…well the um what should I call it. Ego war has not yet begun…I will get to that later in the chapters… the other guys? Well I don't really know, they'll appear again sooner or later.

Remember to leave me a review!

Well I hope that this chapter will do better… I know that these last few chapters weren't that exciting. But I promise that they will get better. Once the jealousy hits! I hope that you all enjoyed and thank you to everyone that has supported me! Questions, comments, and yes flames are welcome ^_^

So leave me something! ^_~

**_Reminder_**- Keep Voting!


	13. Night To Remember Part I

            Hey! Well hope you all enjoy this chapter! I must say that this one is strange…o well! Hehe. Enjoy and PLZ review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon!!!

Deadly Schooling 

Chapter 13- **_Night To Remember Part I_**

…………………………….

            The others stopped and looked at Talki strangely. Never within there entire life have they seen Talki so…so devilish. "So you finally cracked!!" Yaten said amusingly as he stared at his brother. Talki on the other hand didn't see what was so strange. He tossed his book aside as he straitened himself up. Standing up in nothing more then boxers the others looked at him even more strangely. But it wasn't the fact that he was wearing boxers that caught there attention…it was what that was on them.

            A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at there laughing faces. Although his boxers were quite normal, the fact that they had pictures of books on them was another story… 

"Man. You and your books." Andrew said mockingly.

            The others burst into laughter looking at the red faced Talki. A sigh left his lips as his embarrassment died down. "Well if you all would take a different matter into mind maybe we can actually get somewhere this time." He said punctually. Once the laughter had diminished all eyes were on Talki.

"I didn't know you had it in you!"

"You know through all those thick books I knew you were normal!"

"So when do we unleash?"

"This should be fun…at least funnier then last time."

"Last time?"

            Seiya looked at Alan and chuckled. "We did this once before…as an anticipation problem. We actually didn't accomplish what we set out to do…" Seiya said knowingly as the memories from the first night reappeared in his mind. The others nodded along but still a questioning look appeared on Alan's face. "What do you mean 'didn't accomplish what we sent out to do'…is it something like tonight?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see…"

            Outside Serenity was still fully dressed the white T-shirt still clutched within her grasp. Looking around the dark room slowly a small sigh left her lips…

Serenity's POV

            No one was here. I'm quite sure that it will be all right to change here…after all I can't seem to find the bathroom. The boys are in there room so I have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. It was silent here and it was giving me the creeps. "Calm yourself" I whispered quietly. The chatter that was going on in the room next to me made me think. The conversation that I heard from them was…was strange. 

            I shook my head gently as I slowly slipped out of my skirt…

End of POV

"Where are the lights around this damn place!?" 

            The boys were all crunched up in the long narrow hallway searching desperately for the light switch. Alan shook his head amusingly as he stood from afar watching them all search around. There was no absolute intention that he was going to help them…at least not yet. 

"Be quiet. We don't want to wake Serenity!" Andrew hushed the group.

            The hall was in total darkness except for up ahead which lead to their destination. There was no point in searching any longer so the seven gave up and headed of to where the light was ignited. Followed suitably by Alan in the rear. Across his face was a smirk as his hand landed on the light switch. He didn't say anything nor did he switch it on but simply followed quietly behind. 

            Up front were Mamoru and Seiya chatting gently as they neared the _'exit'_. But within a matter of seconds they both stopped within there tracks. There mouths gapping at what saw up ahead. The other collided behind them in such a state the you could hear small curses admitting from there mouths. Yaten was knocked to the ground followed by Sapphire and Andrew. "What in the world are you two doing up there!" Yaten sneered out. His green eyes glared darkly at the two black haired friends.

            For some reason the only people that landed on the ground were those three. The others somehow managed to get away. Sapphire huffed out an angry sigh as he tried to get up. Being as they were in this cramped hall in wasn't an easy task. "Answer me!" Yaten sneered out once more. But the two up ahead didn't stuttered, they didn't even wince but simply was satisfied with the image that was set out before them. 

            Andrew had managed to get up but then was knocked down again by Yaten. His blue eyes glared dangerously at his silvered hair companion. "Would mind waiting until we're off the ground to begin arguing!" Andrew's voice was practically dripping with venom as he spoke. Yaten didn't wince but continued his tantrum. 

            Up head was a strange sight indeed. But a sight that brought back memories to the boys. Memories that haunted there dreams each night when they took slumber… Memories in which a certain longing began to unleash its power. Serenity was unaware of the eyes lurking at her very being. A tune was escaping her lips and traveling its way to the eight boys in the hall. Her skirt slowly slid down her legs. As slow as can be… it fell towards the ground and when it landed without so much as a sound she gave it a gentle kick. 

            Her hands began to travel up her body and stopped at her waist, grabbing a hold of the shirt she began to pull it up and casually tossing it aside. Picking up the T-shirt in the other hand she smooth up the creases and finally slipped in—

            Turning back to the small hallway you could see the eyes lingering on Serenity. Her every curve etched into there minds…their memories…there dreams. A sudden crash was heard as you could hear a small gasp from Serenity's lips. As she turned around she saw all eight sprawled on the floor in every which direction. 

_'Guys' thoughts'_

_'O God! Please tell me she didn't hear that! Please! Please! What kind of idiot do you take her for? Of course she'll hear that! Please don't turn around!'_

_'Black panties?'_

_'I'm too young to get suspended!!!!'_

_'Such a devilish girl…just the way I like them'_

_'Not now! This can't be happening to me!'_

_'Aye that hurts. Why do I always land on the worse spots?'_

_'She isn't gonna like this… O well what's the worse she can do? Tackle me down and make me swear I didn't see anything? Hmm I might like that…'_

_'The coots should have thought about this before hiring a women as a teacher…but of course when in…in dorm think of--'_

Serenity's POV

            I was in complete shock! Had they seen all that? I was angry at just the mere thought. How dare they spy on me! But then that memory of—well of my misshaped appeared into my mind. A blush adorned my cheeks as I looked at them for an answer. I couldn't help but forgive. After all I did do the same thing just minutes ago. A chuckle left my lips as they stared at me curiously, still from the ground.  

"looking at something?" I said through a hoarse voice.

            I was quite surprise at myself. It didn't come out the way that I intended! In fact it just made things worse! They looked at me even more strangely then before! I was still a good distance from them but that didn't help…at least I didn't think so. They were still laying there on the ground and in nothing more then boxers!!! 

            O no. A whimper left my lips as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hadn't notice what they were wearing before and now in hit me square in the face. They smiled… Why were they smiling? Had they notice? No stay calm—

Yaten's POV (**_A/N_**- Ok you know that I give everyone chances. But I kind of lost track? Can you help me by telling me if anyone of them didn't get there um…chance with Serenity? Thank You! I hope you like it so far ^_^ Read on!)

            I let out a soft growl as the others gave Serenity a reassuring smile. They didn't seem to hear me…but Serenity did. Her blue eyes were fixed on me. And so I did what any guy would do. Take this as my chance. I started to get up as I gave her a grin. I could hear the others sneer and growl menacingly all around me. They to began to regain their senses. Before long we were all up strait and waiting for Serenity's lecture—

            It never came. She just stood there, soaking in the light from the lamp nearby. Even though the last remains of the make-up that was on her face had now disappeared she still looked as breath taking as ever. I flashed her another grin and I saw her shudder under my glance. "Anything wrong Serenity?" I asked. The more I talked the quieter it became. 

            The others remained silent but I continued to babble on—

"Serenity?"

"Huh? O…um."

"Nervous?"

            She got redder by the minute! "N—no" She stuttered out. I could suddenly feel a sharp pain on my lower back. When I turned back I saw Seiya giving me a smirk. A low growl left my lips as I glared at my older brother. But a sudden thought struck me as I turned back to Serenity ignoring the pain that was burning my back. 

End of POV

"Serenity…do you know why we're here?"

"I'm sure that I don't Yaten."

"We wanted to tell you something"

            Yaten paused for a moment as he looked at the others. Everyone's faces showed a questioning look including Serenity. But Yaten simply looked on. _'How do I put this?'_ Yaten thought. Serenity smiled as she took a step forward to him. She was breathing down his neck as she lifted her face to meet his—

            In a large room upstairs Rick sat by his fire as he looked at the wine glass in his hand…

Rick's POV

            I was that close! I can't believe that I missed my chance again. There was something going on after classes were over—Serenity never made it back. At least that's what I heard. Maybe I should go over there and check on her… Check on her? Man I sound like her lover or something. Ha. I wish! I was so close.

"Damn"

            I'm worried. Maybe I should go… But school is almost beginning. What would she think if I just came over there with no absolute reason? I shook my head gently trying to make a decision—

……………………………………

HAHAHA!! Want to know what Serenity is going to do with Yaten? Want to know what the boys are going to do with Yaten? What to know what Rick will do? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter! ^_^

Next Chapter- **_Night To Remember Part II_**

**_Summary_**- Starry night that glimmers in the sky. Feelings revealed…decisions, questioning. All eyes land on Serenity for her choice. What began as a prank has led to something of the heart…

**_A/N_**- I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And PLZ remember to leave me a review. O and if you can PLZ tell me if you have notice that one of the guys didn't get their chance with Serenity. O I might change the summary in the last chapter…this didn't turn out quite as I had expected it to. On with the questions  ^_^  
Princess- Do you really think so? 

Happygolucky111- Personality do you really think I should add them? And if so would you rather them being students ^_~ or teachers as well? I guess I could think about it. Hehe. You'll see ^_^

Serenity's Rose- Well mainly the eight boys are well as you put it 'buffet' for Serenity. But as you know it will be narrowed down to 7 soon and well in the end one. I think ^_^ As who gets to leave I'm sorry to say but it is my choosing. But if I do get something in the reviews after I let the guy go that tells me that you want him back I can always change the way the stories going. 

Brie- Hehe. Why? I really don't know but I promise Mamoru will have his turn soon enough. But you have to wait ^_~

Remember to leave me a review! ^_^

Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! I will put out whom is in the lead soon so keep on voting. Everybody's vote counts! But this story is far from ending ^_~ 

**_Help_**- Could anyone help me with the general's name? And which scout each general…eh…belongs to? A new story is coming out and I'm sure that whomever likes _Deadly Schooling_ with surely like _Cabin Seven_. Hehe. I grantee it! ^_^ O and whichever guy that you haven seen that hadn't had a moment with Serenity PLZ tell me and I will put him in!

So Leave me something! ^_^

**_Reminder_**- Keep on voting!


	14. Night To Remember Part II

            Well did you all have a nice holiday? I hope so ^_^ I know that this story has been um…how should I put this. A bit of a drag and all in the last few chapters. It's just that I haven't been able to write down what I think up. Confusing, ne? O well I do hope that you still enjoy this little story of mine and I will get better at writing it! I promise! ^_^ So here is chapter 14 to everyone that has supported me so far and I do hope that you all will continue to do so. 

Disclaimer- I've said this probably so many times now. * Pout * Nope I'm not saying it! * Whimpers * Fine. I do not own Sailor Moon! 

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 14- **_Night To Remember Part II_**

…………………………………..

            In the darkness of the night you can always hear what happens around you. In the darkness of the night what melodies will lead you to a new place. In the darkness of the night you will find what you least expect waiting for you…just around the corner.

_In the darkness of the night,_

_            In the darkness of the night,_

                        In the darkness of the night… 

            Rick ruffled his red locks as he headed off to Serenity's room. A thought of worry still fresh within his mind. His footsteps echoing behind him reminding him what he was setting out to do. The closer he came the slower he got… Finally after what seemed an eternity to him he appeared at her door. A sigh of contempt left his lips as he lifted his hand slowly. He was millimeters away from the door but as he stood there with his hand up a thought struck him. _'I checked here already…before I went to bed. She never went to class…and if she were in here the other teachers would've contacted her already'_ "No." He whispered to himself.

            Downstairs you could hear a faint noise leaking out of the twin oak doors. It came out steadily and yet rapid. The heavy breathing that was heard from within…

"Are you afraid? Yaten…"

"N-no"

"Is that so?"

"Why in the world would I be afraid of someone like you?"

            A chime of giggles left Serenity's lips as stroked Yaten's fine silver locks. "You're shivering." She whispered gently into his ear. Taking a glance at the others she notice their hands. Griping finely onto something nearby…and practically squeezing the living daylights out of it. 

Serenity's POV

            This was fun…fun indeed. It was payback time for what these boys had done…or more as did.

            I couldn't see why the others were getting so angry just because I was paying a _little_ more attention to Yaten. I mean I bet they know that I'm not really up to something. At least not something abnormal or anything… Eyes were baring down into me as I played a bit with Yaten's hair. I could feel him shudder at my touch. It was strange. 

            Why? Well I never knew that I could get this kind of a reaction out of him. It was surprising…that's all. The others didn't say a word but I knew that something wasn't right. Maybe I should stop flirting. I stopped what I was doing as I began to back away. But just a slight. 

            Were they glaring at me? No. That couldn't be it. 

"You guys ok?" I asked gently.

            They didn't answer. But a sudden noise interrupted my seduction. Seduction? When did that happen!? I'm going to get fired for sure! Everyone was turned towards the door as Alan pushed every one of us into a different room. Who could be checking this late of night? I could hear his faint voice as well as a voice that I couldn't quite recognized. It sounded familiar…like I knew him from somewhere--

"Rick!" 

            The boys' look at me in a panicked expression as Sapphire clamped his hands over my mouth. 

End of POV 

"Who was that?"

"That who?"

"I heard someone call my name…um what's your name again?"

"Alan sir."

"Alan yes, are you sure there is no one here?"

"Well just you, me and--"

"And?"

"And RAT!!"

"Rat?"

"Cat…ate a rat--"

"You have a cat?"

            Alan nodded in reply as he gave Rick a sheepish smile. "Mind if I come in?" Rick asked as he looked down at the folders in his hands. A shocked expression crossed Alan's face as he moved to the side to let him in.

Alan's POV

            Serenity…Serenity. Why shout things now? Great what does he want! I wanted to push him out the door but I'd probably be facing some harsh punishments the morning after. Rick looked around from where he stood as I just smiled as if nothing was wrong. He was getting suspicious and this I was sure. "Let's go into the living room. I need a chat with you." He said simply. The living room? I could start to hear rustles from within.

End of POV  
            Rick made his way to the living room but looking every which way before he entered. What surprised Alan was that when he himself entered the guys were all seated on the chairs, or leaning against the walls just chatting along. But one question rang through his mind. Where was Serenity? Rick looked curiously to his right and then finally looked back at Alan but to only see the same surprise expression on his face as well.

            His eyebrow lifted a bit as he seated himself on the couch followed suitably by Alan. "I thought that you and your cat were the only one here." Rick said expectantly as he stared at Seiya. "O, well they just came. We have a project that we all have to finish…it is the last day to finish it." Alan replied. But his attention quickly faded from Rick to Mamoru who was standing near the corner. 

            Mamoru looked…calm. He was leaning against the wall but from what he could see it wasn't the wall that Mamoru was standing against but something else… Alan shot a question glance toward Mamoru but he seemed to have ignored it. "Staring at something?" Rick said studying Alan's habits. Alan shook his head as he turned his attention back to Rick—

Mamoru's POV

            I tried to stay calm, I did. But I'd say it is pretty hard…I mean I'm a guy. And guys have limits, and problems too! She was breathing against my back…her long hair gently creeping its way through… I could feel her hands gently placed against my waist—

            Why me! I swallowed hard as she shifted a bit, which in result made me squirm under her soft touch. I wasn't wearing anything expect boxers and I thanked the lord that it was dark. I could see the faint images of the others acting normal and as if nothing was wrong! I wonder if I had covered her completely… "Mamoru? Is he gone?" I heard her whisper. I shook my head no in return but it did catch Alan's attention. 

            I smiled and pretended to read…something. But I could feel his questioning eyes looking for an answer… I began to back away until my back was plastered onto Serenity's body. I let out a gulp but didn't move. I felt her heartbeat through that thin T-shirt she was wearing… I felt her…her bres—

'Stop yourself!'

            My short gasp for air soon was heard as small pants. I could hear a soft growl admitting from somewhere on the other side of the room. Even though I was in my own world I could still hear Alan and Rick's conversations. And it was making me back even further! 

"What project are you doing?"

"Professor Jumajis. Something about cards and…uh stuff"

"O well then good luck to you all. What's that guy doing?"

"What guy?"

"The guy by the corner. He seems pretty nervous…"

"O you mean Mamoru? O he is the observer…he observes."

"I don't want to take anymore of your study time so we'll finish these papers later…alright?"

"Sure. I'll greet you out"

"No need. You continue working. Sorry to disturb you boys. I'll let myself out"

            I let out a sigh as I saw Rick disappear from my view. And I could feel Serenity pushing herself forward.

End of POV

"Goodness it's hot in there…"

            Mamoru smiled as he watched Serenity wiped of the beads of sweat from her brow. But what he got next was not expected nor did it seem possible. Well at least to him. He felt her lips press gently against his left cheek. "Thanks for the help" She whispered out. The others were staring at the two. Anger could be seen in ever eye… 

            She smiled as she pulled away. He looked shocked but happy. _'Why did I do that?'_ she thought to herself but the question disappeared from her mind as quickly as it had came. 

            By this time it was almost morning and everyone was in a hurry to get ready. But with the lack of sleep in everyone's eyes…days like these just seemed too past by all to slowly. The ticking of the clock was going on like a sloth on a rim. The boys were all running around in Alan's suite trying to find there clothing, all the while Serenity sat and watched, fully clothed. 

"Are you sure you boys' don't need any help?" She asked curiously just before a loud thud erupted from the boy's room. 

            A worried look crossed her face as she winced at the sounds that came from within—

            Inside all were not too happy. But not just because they were stuck in this little tiny room together. But the fact that one of them might have captured the one where they themselves love. Sent a jealously that was never known between friends—

            Alan seated himself aside. He didn't know why he had feelings for someone that he never knew…but he did. The mere thought of that small kiss sent a knife through his heart. Maybe he will never get to know the real Serenity…but at least he never went in too deep. "Or maybe I have…" Alan whispered out. 

            One by one they left until the only ones that were left were Serenity, Mamoru and Seiya. A plan that was thought up by Talki was in order. They were to go out one by one or two by two until the last were left. It was so that if caught only one or two were to blame and not the whole lot. Beside that point it would look quite suspicious if eight boys and one girl just happen to come out of the same room…

            It was Mamoru's turn to leave. The room was silent…it was an uneasy mood but no one dared to say anything. "Well, I'd better get going. See you Seiya…Serenity" As he her name a blush rose to his cheeks but before anything more was said he left.

            Minutes pasted and Seiya was up next. Serenity watched as he lifted himself up off the armchair. In his eyes was a pained expression that led a pain to her heart. "Are you alright Seiya?" She asked worriedly. He turned around but this only made the tug towards Serenity's heart harder…

"I'm fine"

            This was his answer. It was plain and simple…it was a lie. His eyes turned away as he made his way to the door…

"You know we'll always love you…" 

………………………………

Well that turned out…different. I never do know what I'm gonna write! And I did what I had promised…Mamoru got…well you know ^_~ Once again I am truly sorry this chapter turned out longer then I though it would so…Detention Havoc will be out next. ^_^ Sorry for the mix-up. Well I am happy to say that we are getting very close to when the girls arrive and hopefully the next chapter will be added without another one sneaking up in there ^_~! Hope you all enjoyed and leave me a review!

Next Chapter- **_Detention Havoc_**

**_Summary_**- The simple answer…caught. Now not only are eyes peering into Serenity but the eight boys as well. But all alone in one classroom in the late of night will cause…_things_ to happen.

**_A/N_**- I know that I added another chapter…o well. I want to remind you all to keep voting! ^_^ I am not favoring any of the characters…but your votes will alter how Serenity acts around each. But remember that in the end it could be the person that you least expect. I will give you guys an update on who's winning but only three to five times within this story. And this is going to be-

**_Result # 1_**-

O before I give you guys the results I will tell you that I'm only giving the top 3… (Goodness this sounds like a game show!) And I will _not_ give you guys the number of votes each person has. So keep on VOTING!! And remember its up to you! ^_~

First place goes to _Mamoru_!!!

Second place goes to _Seiya_!!!

Third place goes to _Diamond_!!!

Keep on voting! Because whomever you want to win maybe just needs one more vote to catch up! ^_~

Well anywho on with the questions!!!!

Serenity Rose- It's all right and Thank You. You've been much help ^_~

Cardcaptor eternity- Well you know ^_^

Ceres-goddess17- I've seen your site and I think its great!!! I would love to have my story on your site! Sorry it took me so long to reply…hope you enjoy!

Ame- Well it is your choice after all. So VOTE!!!! Hehe. Enjoy!

Happygolucky111- I don't really know! Lol. I've never really thought about that…where do you think it should be located? Well someone got a kiss…but I think they'll all get something…eventually. (But _one_ more then others)

ConStanTSpaRkLe- Yes, she will end up with one guy in the end. And it is up to you guys so vote if you wish ^_^ The relationship between them (all of them) is still small but will grow into something more.

**_Thank You_**- I want to thank those who helped me!! I really appreciated it!!! I hope you enjoyed the story and once again Thank You! ^_~

Remember to leave me a review!!

**_Help_**- It seemed that I hit another snag in my other story… I don't know what the generals look like…hehe. Well at least what picture matches up with what general. I was hoping if anyone knew the hair and eye color of each general… Thank You for your time.

So leave me something! ^_~

**_Reminder_**- Keep voting!


	15. Detention Havoc

            Hello again! I made it to 200!! Can you believe it!?! And it's all thanks to you, everyone! Thank you ^_^ Well here is chapter 15! Hope you all enjoy and hopefully by the time this chapter ends there won't be another chapter sneaking up in there (Hopefully everything will go as planned...) Anywho read on and remember to review! ^_~

Disclaimer- I do not or ever will own Sailor Moon…

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 15- **_Detention Havoc_**

………………………………

Serenity's POV

            Was I hearing right? Did he just say what I think he said? No-no I must have heard wrong. Everything seemed to stop, but as the ticking of the clock went by, I…I couldn't speak. Seiya turned and before I could even open my mouth…he left. The door closed silently behind him and the disappointment that filled my lungs began to build. 

            I shook my head gently as I sat there, alone. Alone…I needed this right now. He couldn't have said that. But what struck me more was the fact that he said _we_. Who could he have meant by 'we'? It wasn't possible. It couldn't work out. It couldn't be… Was that why those boys were always acting strange around me? I hardly knew them! Sure we had our moments…and I guess you could say that we are in a way friends.

            The sounds of footsteps were suddenly heard and it brought a certain fear through me. Why am I afraid? I swallowed hard as I stood up and neared the door. There was a sudden knock that sent me running to the other room. My feet hitting the carpet as my eyes searched for a place to hide. I finally slid into a nearby closet but closed it just enough for me to see through. The door began to open and I could hear voices begin to develop. 

"Nobodies here…come in. We don't have much time, class is about to start."

            That voice was familiar… More voices were heard and my panic began to take hold. But curiosity got the better of me—

End of POV

"How much time?"

"5 minutes"

"Be quick then"

            Brown eyes turned toward the others as his body leaned on the closed door. His teeth grinded together making such a devilish look appear on his charming face. His dark brown locks fell to his eyes as he spoke. "I can't believe Hikru got away!" Gene watched as his friend began his tantrum. 

"Don't overreact Yamio"

            Serenity's blue eyes widen. She couldn't believe it! Straining her ears she listened closely to there conversation—

"You shouldn't be talking. So…I forgot to ask. How was she?"

"Who?"

"Don't fool around with us Gene. You know who"

"O. _Ok_ I guess…I mean I've seen better. But hey when you're in the middle of nowhere you get what you get"

"I know what you mean. But of course first things first…get rid of Hikru"

"Yes, and don't forget those boys Miss Serenity always hanging around with"

"Got a plan?"

"We got to go Yamio. Class is about to start"

            It was Josh whom interrupted their 'plan'. But he was right so they left. Serenity smiled as she got out of the closet… 

"You boys are into more trouble then you know--"

            The day pasted by surprisingly quickly. Serenity sat smiling in her seat as her class began to file in. One by one they pooled in…her eyes looked at each of her students' with a certain stare. And finally her eyes landed on messy blonde locks… 

Serenity's POV

            It was Gene…and the rest of his group. He looked at me with those pools of green and I just gave him a small grin. His friends must have noticed because they gave him a wink. All I have to say is that this class was going to be interesting…

            I let out an 'Ahem' as I heaved myself out of the seat. 

End of POV

            Serenity began circling the class. Her movements were slow and seductive. "Hello everyone" Her voice was soft and silky. And in reply they all smiled. She began her lecture on the great poets in the 1800's and every single student was hanging on her every word, but more as on her every movements. It was a normal routine for the boys and they all quite enjoyed this class. Although the subject 'poets' was indeed a kind: famine class it wasn't much of a surprise that they suddenly took in an interest in it so quickly.

            She let out a quiet chuckle as one of her students made a remark.

 "Well for homework I want you to write an essay on one of your most favorite poets. You will go deep into his/her life…learn him/her and his/her inspiration for there work. Basically I want you to find out as much as you can about he or she. The minimal for the length will be two pages front and back. And I don't want any one of you using those big fonts… It will be due when we have another session. So I suggest that you all get to work, and if you need an help just ask away." 

            It was the first assignment that she had given them for the year. And already it was to be due next class! Her smile was sweet and divine but her students couldn't help but see a devilish glint appear in her blue eyes. "Any questions?" She asked curiously. But before she could answer any hands the door opened to revel Mr. Hatchmen.

"May I speak with you Serenity?" 

His voice was showed no emotion.  

The boys turned and looked at Serenity with a question glance but then quickly looked down at their papers. "I'll be right back" She said politely as she followed him out the door. 

As she closed the door behind her, her eyes turned to meet a pair of worn out blue. His head was full of gray strands…as his face showed off the stress lines that crease across his ruff features.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say but we hit a problem with you yesterday…"

            Serenity thoughts swirled. _'Does he know? Does he know where I was last night…?'  _

"And what is the problem?"

"Well it seemed that you…how should I put this  'ditched' class yesterday. I know that you're new but certainly you know the rules that go around here. I wouldn't want one of the teachers to be the cause of a bad example. As you know I went out on a limb to hire you and I don't appreciate being paid back in such a way."

"I'm am truly sorry for the inconvenience that I caused, as of yesterday. But I had important matters that had to be attended, and I didn't have the time to report…"

"What, may I ask?"

"Personal matters sir."

"Personal? Now you know very well that the responsibility that you have taken upon yourself does not include _'personal matters'_. I highly doubt that anything can make you leave in such a rush but I won't be questioning or pondering on that subject any longer. You do know that punishments are not just for students but the same rules apply to the staff as well."

"…"

"You are new so I might bend the rules for this occasion and this occasion only. Tonight at around midnight I want you to supervise the detention class…I'm sorry to say that your shift will not end till about either four to six in the morning. Meaning that you will be getting one to three hours of sleep. But I do expect you to be fully awake in class… You will be watching over seven troublemakers. I'm sure that they won't be much of a problem but do not slack off. The room is on the lowest floor. If you leave from your suite and using the third hall stairs it should lead you directly to the detention hall. Enter door four. You will report to me before class first thing tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

            It was when he said the words 'seven troublemakers' did his face change into a look of discus. Serenity nodded slowly taking in the information. The fact that she had to stay up that long and with class to follow up on right after sent her shivering. Making her way back inside a thought struck her…who were the seven? _'Could it be?'_ she thought shaking her head gently.  

            Class went by faster from then on and before Serenity knew it she was getting ready to leave. _'At least he doesn't know the whole story…'_ she thought to herself as she gathered her papers and books. The clock stork eleven forty-five as she made her way to the door. It was dark in the main hall…the windows were wide-open letting in the light from the moon. Its whitish glow led a path deeper into the empty, narrow ways.

            Serenity looked around in the darkness cautiously, her fear showing clearly in her blue orbs. It was silent as she walked. Her hollow footstep rang in her ears. The quiet echo of thump after thump. Reaching the stairs the light no longer led its way but coward behind her. The darkness was mixed in with a certain cold feeling. Serenity swallowed the clump in her throat as she began to walk down. Step after step the stairs began to get steeper…

            Her hands were gripping firmly onto the railing. Finally she took last step… The dimly lit hall was a strange site to see. But she was grateful for the light. "Room four…" She said to herself.

            Pasting by slowly the voice from within the rooms sent her shaking. 

Room one…

            Room two

"We have to get this done!" 

The voice cold and filled with hatred in every word. Serenity stood there making sure that she wasn't heard before continuing down…

Room three…

            And finally she reached room four. It was a simple door, unlike the ones on the top floor. It was not made out of wood…no the material was much harder. Steel. It was a complete big block of steel. No voices could be heard… _'What are these students!?! Criminals!'_ she shook her head gently as she took out the key. Opening the door slightly she entered. 

            Her voice was caught. She couldn't believe it! But a smile crept to her face as she closed the door soundless behind her. Making sure that no one noticed her she sneaked off into the shadows. The voices from the students drifted to her ears as she stood there and listened. For awhile that is—

"I wonder who they're sending to watch us."

"Well a good thing came out of this…"

"What?"

"We have time to get some homework done. WITHOUT getting distracted"

            Andrew snickered softly at Diamond's comment. "Hey! It wasn't my fault that the water leaked through." He said halfheartedly. Sapphire looked at his older brother in a displeasing way. "Water was the least of your problem. Wasn't it. _Brother_?" Diamond ignored that as he continued to work.

"I can't believe that the head guy found out!"

"We have a squealer in our mist."

"And whom do you think it is?"

            Mamoru looked up at his companion but just smiled. The room was dark, for there was neither windows nor lights. But there were a few candles here and there. Yaten picked up a candle as his green eyes squinted through the darkness.

"What is this school? Cheap! Can't they get some descent lighting in this place!"

            Talki shook his head as he replied: "This is suppose to be a punishment. Be thankful for air conditioning."

            Seiya chuckled at this as the picture of a sweating Yaten appeared in his mind. "What are you laughing at!" seethe Yaten. But his reply was Seiya's chuckles. Andrew sighed as he tossed his English aside. His ears suddenly perked up as his eyes roamed the room.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

            Andrew didn't listen as he clamped Alan's mouth shut. Everything stayed quiet. Well that is until Alan bit down hard releasing a loud scream from Andrew. "What was that for?" Andrew asked painfully. His question remained unanswered.

            Andrew sneered quietly towards his new foe. For some reason he had backed away into the corner. The shadows devoured him but that wasn't the reason that made him freeze.

            A sudden breeze had formed at the crane his neck. It's gentle grace moved slowly back and forth… Feeding on his very being. Before he knew it he let out a pleasurable moan—

………………………………

My stories…I never know how they will go. ^_^ Well how'd you like that?! Hehe

Next Chapter- **_Hucthmen vs. Seamington_**

**_Summary_**- Confusion still clouds Serenity's heart but now things get even more confusing. Schools have always been competitive but Hucthmen and Seamington are a different story. Four newcomers enter the game but not only are they after the pride of the schools but the hearts that Serenity has captured…

**_A/N_**- Well how do you like!? Finally things will get a bit more interesting! Hehe. Hope you all enjoy and leave me a review when you're done reading! ^_^ On with the questions!

Happygolucky111- That's a good idea! I never really took much thought on the location… ^_~ Thanks for the idea! And Thank you for the hair and eye colors!!!!

**_Thank You_**- I want to say a special Thank you to those who helped me! It really helped and when the story is out I hope that you all come to read it! 

So leave me something!

Ja Ne!

**_Reminder_**- Keep on voting!!!


	16. Hucthmen Vs Seamington

            I made it chapter 16!!!! Wow! Well it's far from over but it will get more interesting, that's for sure! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy and PLZ leave me a review at the end!!!! I love reading them! * Whimpers * My last chapter… Fanfiction took away a few reviews!!! * Sniff * But thank you all for the support and hopefully you'll be pleased with my writing. At the moment I'm listening to this wonderful song…or piece. Well anywho anything that happens. Blame it on the song! Lol!

Disclaimer- Why do I even bother…I do not own Sailor Moon

Deadly Schooling

Chapter 16- **_Hucthmen vs. Seamington_**

…………………………………

            His whole body went limp. A small amount of heat began to form…growing stronger and stronger in a matter of seconds. Penetrating through his very being. Everyone was still deep within their studies to give a care about what he was doing at the moment. But for the moment he himself didn't know what was happening, but didn't care neither. 

            Serenity's blue eyes looked down at her pray. Playing such a trick on one of her friends was a bad thing to do…considering the reaction she just got from him. Through the darkness her eyes shone out the most. But was overlooked by everyone in the room. Her smile was concealed by the darkness…as well as her body. Her lips pursed together blowing gently through blonde strands. "Andrew…" Her voice lingered on his name.

Serenity's POV

            I couldn't stop myself. Simple as that. Maybe I developed a fever…or maybe I'm falling for them. I smiled down at Andrew as his face met mine in pure shock. His face looked so sweat the way it did now… I was caught. Between the wall and him. Did I have feelings for Andrew? Did I have feelings for any of them? I don't know… 

            I grinned evil as I tuned to look at the others. My eyes squinting through the darkness to meet them. Seriously this school was strange. They had the money to do all sorts of things but when it comes to lighting in the punishment rooms! They forget all about it… They looked all…all peaceful that way. Heads in their books with the light glimmering faintly in the distant.

End of POV

"Serenity?"

            Andrew's voice was hushed, but she heard it loud and clear. Glancing up at him their eyes locked. He didn't say a word but somehow she knew… Giving him a smile she slid away or at least tried. "Andrew?" She asked. His arms enfolded her, not letting go. The first thing that came to Serenity's mind was the word trap. And indeed she was. _'Trapped like a rat'_ she thought. 

            Her blue eyes asked him a question: Why? But he didn't answer…although his arms embraced her he avoided all eye contact. Squirming under his touch, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks but wasn't noticed by him. His barrier was falling, releasing her. But Serenity chose to stay. 

"Serenity…I-I j-just. What are you planning?"

            By now she was more confused then ever! But a thought struck her…Seiya's words echoed in her mind. _'Could it be true?'_ she thought to herself. Finally coming out of her worries her focus landed on the boys. But not just one, but all eight. A certain thump began to appear in Serenity's mind. She had removed herself from Andrew's touch without she herself knowing. 

            All pairs' of eyes turned to look at the shadow that was moving towards the light. Slowly she appeared. Her legs, body, and finally her face. "Serenity?" Alan asked. Her smile was noticeable but her eyes told them that she was off in her own world. They all stood up one by one, but not making a sound. Watching the beauty carefully, worry was written all over their faces'. Serenity began to bite on her bottom lip, and not long after biting turned into nibbling. Blood trickled down. 

            They all stared in shock as the blood dripped down her lips…drop after drop. Seiya was the only one moving. Before anyone knew it he was standing before her. His hand gently cupped her chin lifted her gaze to meet his… His pools of blue showed longing. In a matter of seconds the gap between there lips disappeared. As he parted the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth. "You should really watch what you're doing Serenity" he told. But she just nodded in return.

(**_A/N_**- Well that whole blood, lip thing…I was running out of ideas!!! Well in my mind when I pictured that scene it turned out good… Ok some of you are probably ticked of that Seiya got the kiss and not whomever. But you do know that the votes are effecting the way I write…so VOTE!!!! ^_^ Now do you really want me to like continue the detention night? Because if I do then Hucthmen vs. Seamington will have to be delayed until next chapter…and I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want that to happen. But I will promise you this. At the end of this story I will be putting up the deleted scenes!!! It will be quite awhile until that is out but it will be out!!! Hope you enjoy so far and PLZ continue!!!!)

             The night past by in a flash. But none of the boys were willing to fall asleep…Serenity being the gracious person that she is let them sleep. She was in deep slumber by the time the clock stork two. But weary eyed, the eight boys stood watching…not only Serenity. But each other as well. Soon the lights from the hall began to flicker on— 

*

Serenity quietly made her way to the office. _'I hope that there weren't any security cameras' in that room'_ she thought to herself as she made a turn to the middle floor. Walking onward more thoughts started to enter her mind—

Serenity's POV

            I'm I really falling for them? God I knew it was a bad thing to take this job…  For some reason my hand automatically flew to my lips. The kiss that Seiya gave me was still fresh in my mind. Suddenly Seiya turned into Mamoru, and then Diamond and so on. By the time I reached the door the images of the eight boys were stuck in my mind.

            Each kiss…or was it each longing? I must be going mad… How can I, someone at my stature fall for…for—

End Of POV

            Serenity was lost within her thoughts so she didn't noticed that the door was open. And before she knew it, she was looking into a pair of—

*

"Everyone! We must prepare!"

"If I see one thing, one student, one teacher out of place I will personally take care of it!"

            Mr. Hatchmen stood there ordering teachers as well as students around. His glasses slipping of his nose as the beads of sweat dripped from his brow. "I expect everything to go as planed! NO tricks!" His voice was loud and earth shattering. It croaked with such roughness that it would make you twitch. 

            Serenity stood out perfectly from all the staff members as well as the students. Her shirt was a bit undone revealing a black bar…with mounds of skin trying desperately to escaped. Her peachy skin was coated with a certain layer that glistened, making her shine out. But the smell that came from her was out of the ordinary… Everywhere around her was the stench of muss and such. But on Serenity was the smell of roses. Captivating roses…

            Her blue eyes sparkled as she worked in the hot summers light. 'Work' was what they called it, but to Serenity it was nothing. Literally. After she carried one box some other person would offer to take care of it for her! This continued for hours! The head master had order everyone to clean the place from top to bottom. But none really mind, seeing Serenity work about. Giving everyone water and such...

"Serenity!"

            The voice gave her a fright. As she turned she saw Gene running up to her. His smile was a pleasant sight to see after all the dust, and junk. 

"How do you do Gene?"

"Good thank you. Would you mind if I have a glass?"

"That's why I'm here"  
            Before Serenity could hand him the glass she was pulled away! "Serenity?" His voice was filled with concern as Serenity disappeared from sight. But a sudden voice answered his longing questions.

"Don't worry Gene. Miss Serenity had to take care of something" 

            Green and blue clashed. A small sneer was heard from the blonde haired boy. His hands clutched onto the paper cup as he stared at the smiling foe. Mamoru's blue eyes glinted with a winning look that made Gene growl. 

"Nice day…ne?"

"Whatever you say Chiba"  
            His nose was held high as he stomped away. Mamoru just snickered as he to left and returned to his friends. The boys were huddled up back, surrounding a frighten Serenity. "Boys?" She whimpered out. 

"We need to get things strait Serenity"

            Her blue eyes looked up at them curiously, but stayed silent. Her mouth opened and closed as a fish but no words came… The strange thing was, was the fact that they were avoiding her. Although she was indeed surrounded by a couple of teenagers. And the fact that she might have…have—

            Diamond stepped forward but like the others his attention, well at least his focus was on the ground. "Serenity…" It took him long enough to just say her name! His hands twisted about as his attention changed rapidly. Before his mouth could even open to speak a sudden spray of water sent him screaming. Every single one of them were soaked to the bone, including Serenity.

            Their eyes searched for the culprit. And finally they landed on a certain blonde haired, green-eyed boy. Gene stood smirking. The hose clutch in his right hand as he glanced around at the eight wet people in front of him. Eight was what he thought. Eight was what he planned…

            Back at the front of the school. The students as well as teachers were all lined up in rows of twenty. It was like an army. The numerous amount of students stood strait and tall, there uniforms in perfect condition. Not a tread out of place. All the while the teachers stood up front, proud and waiting. In a matter of minutes two limousines pulled up. The driver's doors opened to reveal two young looking men. There smiles were a challenging game as they rounded the limo to reach the main door.

            Opening slightly. The first lady began to step out. Whispering and mutters were heard in the crowd of students but were shushed by Mr. Hatchmen. The lady that stepped out caused a few to blush a bright shade of red. Her long ebony locks bounced slightly against her buttocks as she walked up. Her dark blue eyes twinkled lightly as she gave a small chuckle. As the sun's light reached her eyes it added a tint of purple to them, making them all the more better. 

Behind her was a taller maiden. But just as breathtaking as the first. Her shoulder length brown locks was held in a high ponytail. A smile was plastered on her lips as she looked at the welcoming committee. Her forest green eyes studied the crowd with such interest as they studied her…

The second limousine was up, and once again the door open. This time revealing a smaller women. Her petite form was a sight to see, but once again was a breathtaking experience. Her short blue locks bounced slightly as she walked forward. Pools of deep blue glimmered in merriment. 

Last but not least a blonde women stepped out. Her composer as well as her form held the ideal of a bubbly women. Sending a certain grin through the crowd of boys'. Her sky blue eyes shined brightly as she reached her friend's side. 

"Welcome to Hucthmen Private School for Boys'"

…………………………………………..

Hehe!!! Well the girls are finally here!!!! Review! Review! Review! 

Next Chapter- **_Introductions_**

**_Summary_**- Meeting for the very first time can make quite a strange impression. But when wrong things happen…what would the new girls think? And what do the boys have on there minds about the new arrivals? 

**_A/N_**- Hope you enjoy! And PLZ remember to review!!!!! There isn't any questions so…um on to the goodbyes…hehe

Ja Ne!

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!! ^_~

**_Reminder_**- VOTE!!!

  
  



End file.
